Into The Night
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: AU!4 girls were all already friends and at the house of night. Now Lizzie's friend Katie has just been turned and is heading to the house of night. With love and friendship surrounding these girls, will they be able to notice the challenge ahead of them
1. Welcome To The House Of Night

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter one

**Katie's POV**

It's one thing to be a teenager and have to worry about exams. But it's another thing to be tracked and turned into a fledgling. That's right. I'm now a fledgling and today (tonight?) I have to go to the House of Night. Luckily, one of my friends was turned a couple of months ago. So I won't be on my own. This friend is Lizzie. She's 5"8, has light brown hair and blue eyes. We're quite similar, but I'm only 5"7 and my hair is a darker shade of brown. I met her in health and social care last year and we've been friends since. We still talked, even after she was turned, and she said that she's made loads of new friends that I would love. She told me that she was going to meet me at the gates when I arrived. I guess she was informed of my turning.

When I got to the giant building known as the House of Night, Lizzie was stood there as promised. But she was with an older woman; I'm going to assume she's the head or something. As soon as I stepped onto the school grounds, Lizzie flung herself at me before yapping on about anything she could think of. The one thing I did catch was that I was going to be in a room by myself because all the other girls had a roomie. Just great. I'm a loner, then again having my own room could be an advantage. I let my thoughts wonder with this as she and the woman ushered me toward the building.

Apparently I had entered during lesson three, so the corridors were abandoned. I got introduced to my time table that had a range of classes I could choose from, and Lizzie was supposed to show me where my dorm room is at the end of the day (well, night). The woman, Neferet I think she said she was called, was rather nice but I was glad when she dismissed us so she could arrange a teacher to be my mentor. I was about to ask Lizzie who her's was, but I didn't get time as we arrived at my chosen lesson. Which was Drama for this period, because the other choices were all music based and I was certainly not musically talented. We walk in and I can see the teacher talking to the class but when we come in he stops and when he turned round, I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

**Lizzie's POV**

Oh, great. She's staring at the teacher. What. The. Hell. I can't wait to get this done with so I can go back to music where Emily is waiting for me. My other friends Beth and Alex were in different classes to us. Alex was in her voice lesson (i.e. singing) and Beth was doing drumming. Me and Emily are doing just general music and well Katie isn't exactly talented in the music department so she's doing drama. Speaking of Katie… I elbow her in the ribs and she shoots a glare at me and when I look at the teacher he looks as if he's trying not laugh as he looks at me expectantly.

"Professor Night, this is the new fledgling. I'm just here to drop her off before I head over to my music lesson" I tell him and he nods.

"So, I assume you enjoy drama?" he asks Katie.

"Well…" she begins but I glare at her, knowing that she was going to tell him that she didn't mind it but she would rather be doing something else. She then holds her hands up in surrender and Professor Night just smiles at us.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. You may go now, I'll make sure she is attended to and knows where her next lesson is" he reassures me and I nod before leaving.

I was walking along the corridors towards my music lesson when Stark, my boyfriend, jumped out at me making me jump. I slap his arm and he just does that cocky grin that I love.

"Don't scare me like that! I know you don't have to go to lessons but shouldn't you be helping out with the archers or something?" I ask and he just shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm on a break. There's no more archers until later so I've got free time" he says while winking at me and I just roll my eyes playfully.

"Well, I have lesson" I tell him before walking past him and carrying on down the corridor. He catches up to me in no time.

"Fine. But at least let me walk you there" he insists and I accept. He stuck to his word and walked me there and we had a nice conversation on the way while holding hands. When we got there I gave him a sweet kiss which he tried to deepen but I stopped it and he did that playful pout at me that makes him look funny. I kiss the pout away before saying goodbye and heading into the class where Emily is sat waiting.

Emily was about 5"8 as well maybe half an inch smaller but that didn't really matter. She had Brown hair as well but hers was darker, and she also had blue eyes like the rest of our little friends group. It sounds rather weird now I say it, everyone in your little friendship group has blue eyes and brown hair; well, bar Alex who has blond hair. I go over and take my seat next to Emily and she looked at me expectantly. She probably wants to know what happened with Katie then.

"Yes, she's in the school but she's doing Drama because she sucks at music." I tell her and she just about manages to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, and she also has the hots for Professor Night" I tell and she looked at me gob smacked.

"Who could blame her? I would if it wasn't for Zac" she tells me and I do see her point. Zachary, or Zac for short, is Emily's boyfriend. He's 6"1, has luscious brown hair and emerald green eyes. He also has an Irish accent that Emily absolutely loves. She is such a sucker for Irish people.

**Katie's POV**

"What's your name?" Professor I'm too sexy for my shirt asks and I smile at him as I answer.

"Katie" I inform him and he returns the smile.

"Hello and welcome to my class. I'm Professor Night" he introduces.

"Hello Professor Night" I say with a little wink and he looks rather startled but he just smiles as he motions me towards an empty seat at the front of the class. I take my seat and pull out my fledgling handbook and start flicking through it while he talks about the play Romeo and Juliet. There was no need for me to pay attention seeing as I've learnt about Romeo and Juliet like four times already…


	2. Hello Mr Sexy

**ALL RIGHST GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter two

**Erik Night's POV**

I got the class to read through the Romeo and Juliet scripts while I sorted out some props for a little performance I was planning on doing with one of the students at the end. I wanted to test their ability and I thought this was rather appropriate. When I looked up I saw that everyone had gotten in little groups and were rehearsing lines but I noticed that Katie, the new girl, was sat there flicking through her fledgling handbook. I walk other to her, I was curious as to why she wasn't taking part in the class but instead choosing to read through her handbook.

"Why aren't you joining the groups and rehearsing the play?" I ask and she just looks at me exasperated.

"Because I've learnt about that play like 4 times, I could practically do the play on my own because I've memorised all the lines practically" she tells me and I think about it for a minute.

"Why don't you help me set up the stage then?" I ask and she nods as she jumps up and we start setting the stage up ready for the performance.

By the time the stage was set up the bell was about to go but it didn't matter because my next class were doing the same play. It was their choice surprisingly and they were supposed to be performing today anyway. I dismiss my class early but then I remember that Katie has no idea where she's going so I ask for her to wait behind.

"What do you have next then?" I ask as the last fledgling leaves, in reply she just passes me her timetable and I see that she has business. Seeing as I still had plenty of time until my next class arrived I offered to show her where it was and she thanked me as we left and headed down towards her next class.

**Lizzie's POV**

Where is she? I'm stood outside business waiting for her to arrive but luckily I wasn't bored as Stark was apparently chosen to help out with the class. How that happened I will never know, but oh well he's here and keeping me company. I was seriously considering ditching with him so we could do something else but that went down the drain when Katie and Professor Night showed up. I heard a few boys wolf whistle at her but what surprised me most was that she completely ignored them. Usually is someone wolf whistles at her she's straight there flirting. What the hell is the world coming to?

"Is this your friend?" Starks asks as Katie joins us and Professor Night makes his leave. I nod before turning back to Katie.

"What was that!" I ask and she just smiles as the door opens and we all go in. Of course I made her sit next to me because hello she was just flirting with a teacher. And that was weird on so many levels despite how hot they are. I looked up to make sure that no one was eaves dropping and I also noticed that Stark wasn't lying and that he was in fact helping out. I ignore that as I turn to Katie and give her that Tell-Me-Everything look.

"Nothing to tell" she tells me and I groan. There had better be something to talk about later on otherwise I am not going to be happy and I had a massive rant lined up for her if there wasn't.

**Katie's POV**

When the lesson was finished we headed to the cafeteria where we got our lunch and Lizzie brought me over to this table where loads of people were sat. When Lizzie sat down she made sure I was sat next to her. I wasn't going to ask and I felt really out of place that was until one of her friends spoke.

"Who's this then?" a girl with blonde hair asks as she directs her fork at me.

"Stab me with that fork and I'll murder you" I say and she pisses herself laughing.

"Whoever she is gets my vote" she states and I look at them all weird. Did I choose the crazy table? Oh well, I guess I am slightly mental myself.

"Katie, this is Alex, Emily, Beth, Zac, David and you saw Stark earlier" she introduces them to me. Alex had blonde hair that came below her shoulders and she had blue eyes, much like the rest of the girls. The other two girls had brown hair but the smaller of the two had a darker shade, but none the less they both had blue eyes as well. I looked at the boys and the one she said was called David had dark brown curly hair and he had striking dark brown eyes. Yeah, he was fit but I had no attraction to him, anyway I think Alex goes out with him seeing as they just started sucking face.

"I just lost my appetite" I said at the exact same time Emily did and we burst out laughing. Beth looked at us and shook her head but she soon lit up. I looked to where she was looking and saw a man with black wings walk in, he scanned the room before making his way over to us and pulling Beth away with him.

"Kalona I thought I said no stealing her away at lunch!" Alex shouts and he just chuckles as he leads Beth out the cafeteria.

"I assume they go out" I say and everyone nods at me. I sigh deeply before getting up and heading towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"Where you going?" Lizzie calls and I shrug.

"Wherever my fledgling sense take me. I'm so not up to sitting there and watching you all suck face with your boyfriends" I shout as I leave the cafeteria. I actually didn't have a clue where I was going but I'm sure my instincts will show me the correct way and hopefully it will be more peaceful outside then it is inside where everyone yaps on about nothing.


	3. Creepy Professor

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter three

**Emily's POV**

"Wow, she is one weird kid" I commented as we watched the new girl walk away. I think her name was Katie. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is.

"I actually have to admit that she is indeed a mysterious girl" Zac says in that lush Irish accent. I can never control myself when I'm around him and that delectable accent. I lean over and kiss him, he happily accepts and I hear Alex pretending to gag.

"You do it all the time Alex" I tell her when I finally get the strength to pull away from Zac. Everyone then nods in agreement and I see David sat there grinning to himself.

"It is true Alex" Lizzie backs me up as she leans her head on Stark's shoulder.

"You just jealous because I'm sexy" she says before we all laugh at her. I have some weird friends but I love them all, especially seeing as I'm one of the 'mental crew'.

I notice then that Stark and Lizzie were making out and I just sighed while rolling my eyes at them. Zac laughed at me before giving me a sweet kiss.

"I have to go babes. But feel free to accompany me" he tells me and the waggling of his eye brows combined with that luscious Irish accent made me want to stalk him. Which he was all for as he read it on my face and helped me up.

"There is no need for stalking when we go out. You are delight to be around" he assures me as he takes my hand and we walk off towards the doors to leave the cafeteria.

**Katie's POV**

I walk out to this wall; it had a certain appeal to me. I had no idea why, it just attracted me and it seemed so peaceful and quiet that I loved it. I sat down and leaned against the wall closing my eyes and just relaxing. I still had ages until my next lesson and I felt so comfortable that I didn't even want to move.

"Hello there" came a nice voice from in front of me. I opened my eyes and spotted someone stood there. It wasn't a fledgling seeing as their tattoo was complete and extended.

"Hey, can I help you at all?" I ask and he chuckles slightly as he walks over and takes a seat next to me.

"I'm the poet Laureate, Loren Blake" he introduces himself and I smile at him. So this dude is a teacher, then why is he here talking to me?

"Katie" I introduce myself and he smiles at me.

"Beautiful name" he tells me and I just roll my eyes.

This guy seems like a creep, so I get up and was about to head off when he grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asks curiously and I just shrug as I pull my wrist out of his grip. He really doesn't know who he is messing with.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He tells me but I just nod my head as I start to walk away. I turn and head towards the building, I bloody hope that I didn't have poetry next because if I do, I was going to kill myself. I seriously do not want him as a teacher unless I have Lizzie with me. Just as I got to the building I heard shuffling behind me and the door opened before I could reach for the handle.

"Allow me" he says and I smile and say my thanks before walking through. I'm sure he's a nice guy but I'm very cautious of people, especially teachers who show interest in me. Well, I could make an exception for Professor Night. If he showed me some interest I would be straight in there.

Almost as if he could read my mind he appeared before me and smiled at me but when he saw Loren Blake behind me he frowned.

"Blake, what are you doing?" he asks and Blake just shrugs at him.

"She was out by the east wall so I went to go talk to her. There is no harm in that" he tells Professor Night and I was practically drowning in this tension. I decided to intervene before some sort of fight broke out.

"Professor Night, would you be able to help me with something please? I was looking over the Romeo and Juliet scripts you provided to us and I was wondering if you would watch me and tell where I could improve my acting" I ask him and he nods before motioning me to follow him. Well, that's one way to break up a fight before it starts. While we were walking I saw Lizzie and a few of her friends walk out of the cafeteria and I used my ninja skills to sneak up and attack her.


	4. Love's Young Dream

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter four

**Beth's POV**

I walked into the girl's dorm after my nice walk with Kalona. Most of my friends were there, i.e. Alex, Lizzie and Emily, heck even the new kid, Katie, is there. She seems to be settling in our group fantastically. She definitely makes the cut; she is a very strange girl. Also she fancies a Professor, but I can't say much seeing as I date one of the leaders. I don't regret anything with Kalona; it was almost as if he was made for me. His beautiful shiny black hair, his striking amber eyes and his gorgeous black wings that wrap around me so nicely. Yep, definitely no mistake there. I walk over and take my seat next to Lizzie as we all settle down and watch this film Alex has put on. I noticed that when I looked over at Katie she looked as if she had something that she wanted to ask. I wonder if she thought it was rude to ask or something. I'm sure she'll ask in about 3…2…1…

"Beth, can I ask you something?" bingo. I knew I was right.

"Yeah, sure go ahead. But I'm not answering any sex questions, go to Alex for that"

"Hey!" Alex protests but we all know what she and David have been up to. After we all had a little bit of a laugh at Alex's expense Katie moved on to her question.

"How did you and sexy winged man get together?" she asks.

"Kalona" I correct "and it wasAbout 5 months ago when I first started this House of Night. By then it wasn't just run by Neferet, it was also run by Kalona who incidentally did a great job in running the school. It was actually him who took first interest in me… "

**Flashback**

_I was walking to my next class when some twats started on me. Of course I dealt with the problem easily and they buggered off with a broken nose and black eyes between them. When I turned round I noticed Kalona was stood there in the corridor observing me. I guess my fighting skills are interesting. I didn't think much of it, but when I started to walk away he caught up to me and asked if I would help him out. He had to cover for one of the Professor's and it was a fighting class. He knew how to fight but he thought it would be good if I helped out. Apparently students work better if students their own age are helping to teach them._

_I figured that was going to be more fun than poetry so I agreed and he walked me to the class. Together we ran the class and they enjoyed it tremendously. When it came to break, Kalona wanted to thank me so he offered for me to join him for dinner (lunch) and I accepted. He wasn't that bad actually and he was definitely drop dead gorgeous. Over dinner we had a great laugh and the next thing I know I'm kissing him and he's kissing me right back._

**End of flashback**

"Since then we've pretty much been inseparable" I finish and Katie looks at me weird.

"So, the first day you meet him you snog him then you started going out?" she asks, obviously confused. I guess I need to work harder on my explanations.

"No, I knew him before then but I only just felt that bond with him then. I had always felt something there, even before we actually got together, but me being me I never really took much notice of it until then" I explain to her and she nods. Finally getting it I see. I shake my head with a little laugh before everyone announces that it's time for bed. Of course Lizzie went and showed Katie where her room is and from what I could hear she was also telling her who to avoid. I found it funny seeing as she even mentioned which teachers to avoid. I laughed quietly to myself as I made my way to my dorm room for some much needed sleep. Thank god there's no school tomorrow.


	5. Birthday Bash

**AN: I want to write this chapter for I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang as part for her birthday present xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter five

**Lizzie's POV**

"Hey, Lizzie what you got planned today?" Emily asks me as we all sit down for breakfast. I didn't even get a chance to answer seeing as Stark jumped straight in there before I could even open my mouth.

"She's spending the day with me" he tells them and I eye him up suspiciously.

"Am I?" I ask and he nods before winking at me. "Well, I guess that's that sorted"

"I think I may spend today getting to know Katie. She still seems slightly uncomfortable" Emily informs me and I have no choice but to agree. She must be bloody confused having to flip her life round like that. I know I was.

"You ready?" Stark asks and I nod as he takes my hand and pulls me towards the door. He seems eager today. But what I had realised is that no one had remembered that today was my birthday.

"So what did you have planned?" I ask as we walk along the corridors and towards the doors that will take us outside. He kept hold of my hand the entire time and stopped every few minutes to give me a kiss. I guess today was my lucky day.

"I thought that maybe I could teach you some archery first, then I have a little surprise for you" he tells me and I smile at him. He is always full of surprises, and that's one of the many reason's I love him. He pulls me over to the archery section and it turns out he already had everything set out ready for us. I wonder if that surprise later has anything to do with my birthday. Probably not because even Stark's not that good at keeping secrets, especially when it involves raving.

"Show me what you know" he tells me as he passes me a bow and arrow. I stand on my side and hold the bow up with the arrow in place. I pull it back but Stark stops me before I can let it go.

"Your stance is a little bit wrong babes" he tells me as he stands behind me and places his hands on my hips turning me slightly before he moves his hands round to straighten my bow and get my aim better. Then together we pull it back and release. It hits the target and I do a crazy happy dance in celebration. When I looked up Stark had a massive grin on his face before he came over and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and opened my mouth to allow him access. He took that opportunity and explored my mouth as I did his. When we started to feel rain drops on us we took off back into the building where Stark led me towards his room. The professors didn't care if we went in each other's rooms during the night but during the day it was strictly forbidden.

When we walked in he asked me to sit on his bed. I did as told and I watched as he rummaged through his draw. When he had found what he was looking for he turned back to me and came over and sat next to me.

"I got you this for your birthday" he tells me as he passes me this small jewellery box. I looked at him gobsmacked and he grinned as he told me to open it. I opened it and in there was the most beautiful golden locket necklace I had ever seen. It was in the shape of a heart and on the front of it, it said 'I love you forever' and when I opened it up there was one of my favourite pictures of us together. I felt a tear leak from my eye and Stark quickly wiped it away.

"You like it right?" he asks and I look at him shocked.

"I don't like it, I love it. As I love you James Stark" I tell him and he smirks before I connect our lips once again. This has got to be one of the best birthday's ever.

"Come on, we can't stay here all night. As much as I want to…" he trailed off as he checked me out. I hit his arm playfully and he laughed before carrying on his sentence.

"But your friends demanded that I brought you back to them so they can give you their presents. But once that's done your coming straight back here" he tells me with his cocky smile that I love. I just laugh as he leads me out of his room and down to the girls' dorm where all my friends were sat waiting. When I walked in I instantly got tackled by Katie, then Alex and Emily but Beth waited patiently for me. They all screamed happy birthday as they brought me over to the table where all my presents were sat waiting for me.

I sat down and started to unwrap all my presents, I had Starks one wrapped around my neck. He kindly put it on for me before I had to come over here. Katie had gotten me a poster and when I opened it up it was a poster of Alex Pettyfer. And I must say he looked nom-a-licious. I noticed Stark was looking jealous so I assured him he was the only sexy beast for me, to which made him grin. He is so easy… I then opened Emily's and it was a toy giraffe.

"I love you right now Emily" I tell her as I sit the giraffe on my lap as I unwrap Alex and Beth's present. They had bought me a joint present. I absolutely loved it. They were rainbow converse! I thanked them all before attacking them in hugs, but before I could say or do anything else Stark picked up a couple of my presents before grabbing my hand and pulling me back to his room.


	6. Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter six

**Alex's POV**

"Where's Lizzie?" I demand as I sit down with my breakfast at our usual table. Everyone shrugs other than Katie who obviously knows exactly where Lizzie is.

"Spill" I order and she laughs while shaking her head.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. She's still enjoying her birthday; if you get what I mean" she tells me. I look at her funny; Lizzie's birthday was yesterday, why she would still be celebrating - oh.

"Stark?" I ask and she nods. I cringe slightly at the mental image but luckily my sexy vamp boy joined us so it got replaced with much more pleasant images.

"What's with the face?" he asks as he looks at me. He was grinning so I must have been wearing 'that' face.

"You know" I tell him with a little wink and he winks straight back. He's more of a teased than I am. I really wanted to be on my own with him, part one of that happened when Professor Night came in and asked Katie to go with him. I wonder what she's done this time. But then again she is grinning like a lunatic as it she follows him out of the room like a lost puppy. The temptation to start singing 'and they call it puppy love' is so unbelievable. The next part was dealt with when David jumped up, grabbed my hand, and then pulled me out of the room before kissing me softly.

"You couldn't have done that in there?" I ask and he rolls his eyes jokingly. I hit his harm and he pretends that it hurt him, even though it was obvious that it hadn't.

"No, because that was a special thing just for you, and for no one's preying eyes. This is just a little of what I have planned" he tells me before kissing me passionately. I definitely know what he has planned, he sucks at surprises. I made note of telling him and he frowned at me.

"I love you?" I tell him and he laughs before giving me a quick kiss and grabbing my hand again and dragging me away for what he sometimes calls 'us time'.

**Emily's POV**

"Hey beautiful" came the sweet intoxicating Irish accent that I love so much. I was greeted by Zac with a nice sweet kiss before he took his seat next to me in in front of the telly. We made a routine of hanging around in the girls' dorm when we didn't have lessons. He climbs in behind me so that I'm in between his legs. He pulls me back so the back of my head is on his chest and I'm leaning back on him; he wraps his strong arms around me.

"What you watching babes?" he asks me softly as he kisses my hair.

"Just some film. I'm not sure what it's called" I tell him and he laughs that gorgeous laugh that I love. Why does he do this to me? He knows how much I love his accent, his laugh, his body, and just him in general. He just holds me close as we watch this film, but to be honest I wasn't paying any attention. And neither was Zac to be honest. So I get up and grab his hand; maybe we could go for a walk instead. As we were walking down the hallways and passed the classrooms we heard a crash come from one of the classrooms further down. We both run as fast as we can as we hear another crash and something smashing. When we get to the door we fling the door open to an unsuspected scene.

**AN: if I can get 3 reviews I will upload the next chapter tomorrow and it will be extra extra-long xx**


	7. Going At It

ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!

Chapter seven

Emily's POV

Me and Zac couldn't believe our eyes as we stood there gobsmacked; watching the scene play out before us. There were two people going at it on the Professor's desk and I knew instantly that we should leave before we get noticed. I couldn't see who they were, and for that I was thankful as we turned round and closed the door quietly. I stared at Zac, willing him to make me forget everything I had just seen and he looked at me with understanding eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall, away from the classroom that was now being overrun with moaning. I have no clue who they were, but one of them (the man) was certainly a Professor. I was so thankful that I hadn't seen who because then it would have been so awkward to look them in the eye. Zac pulled me into an embrace just as we arrived at the east wall. That image will forever be plastered in my head.

Well that's what I thought, but that was all instantly changed when Zac sat down and pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. I knew exactly where he was going with this little game so I decided to go along with this little game with him. He had no idea what he was in for; this game was one that I dominated no matter what.

"So, are you sure you want to go down this route?" I tease and he laughs as he captures my lips in his. His soft lips turn gently against mine but after just a short while it turns deeper and more demanding the longer we go on. God I love his Irish ass.

**Alex's POV**

Being laid in bed with David was all I needed to feel happy and free. He was like my sun, he always seemed to manage to make my day brighter, even when the most dullest of events happened. He was one person I will _always _look forward to seeing and spending time with. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends but they can be annoying sometimes. I shall not dwell on them mental nut cases, especially when there is a very hot vampire (well, fledgling) God laid next to me eyeing me up like a piece of candy. I felt the deep red blush that crawled over my cheeks and I noticed how David's entire face lit up as he kissed me gently. I will never understand why he loves my blush so much.

"You, my princess, are a Goddess. In _so _many ways" he tells me while waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I giggle before caressing his cheek softly while I smile at him softly.

"And you are my God. Now I suggest you get back to your God duties" I tell him with a little wink and he got the message almost instantly and he practically jumped me with need as he kissed me demandingly, yet passionately. I could feel the love that was radiating between us and I was grateful for it, but right now my skin was over boiling and that heat was beginning to be a nuisance. But I was willing to let it go seeing as he was doing things that had my full attention.

I will spare you the details, but believe me when I say you wish you were me. He was seriously a mastermind in this area and I would give him a gold trophy if I could. Maybe I could give him one for Christmas, or maybe Valentine's Day. Either way I'm sure he would appreciate it greatly. Just to give him a token of my appreciation I leaned over and kissed him softly before going into my bedside table and bringing out a surprise gift that I had gotten him ages ago. When I passed it to him he stared at me in shock, but when it had properly sank in he grinned as he kissed me and said thank you over and over. I'm so glad I bought him it, he looks like a little boy who had just come downstairs at Christmas to find a million presents under his tree.

**AN: What do you think she got him?**


	8. Acting Mistake

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter eight

**David's POV**

Hold mother of God she has made my dream come true. I have always wanted these! It has been my dream to use these and she is finally making that dream a reality. I knew I chose the correct girl to be my girlfriend. Maybe even my wife one day. Now that sounds like a plan, but unfortunately it was one I had to forget about because Alex cleared her throat. Bringing me back into reality.

"There's a second part" she admits and I look at her excitedly. I feel like a kid at Disney land; I wonder if she got me the other thing I wanted? If so they would work _perfectly _with these!

**Katie's POV**

"Was that okay?" I ask completely worried that maybe I did it all wrong. Yeah, okay, I have done this several times before but I want it to be perfect. I want to impress him, and from what his facial expression was putting forward; I have succeeded.

"Okay? That was fantastic! You moved so…so…mystically. I have never met someone like you before" he compliments and I feel the blush that erupts on my cheeks. He smiles at me before passing over his jacket noticing my slight shiver.

"I think we should get changed before anyone comes looking for us. Remember though, this needs to stay between us. I really shouldn't have done that" he tells me; making me feel de-hearted. Did her regret it? He must have seen it on my face because his softened and he helped me down from his desk.

"I don't regret it, before you ask. But I really shouldn't be providing extra lessons to you. It's not fair on the other students"

"Was I worth it?" I ask as I walk over and pick up my school uniform.

"Definitely" he assures me as he motions to his office for me to get changed into my uniform from my costume.

That was a very productive lesson; I just wish that it was real and not just acting. Once I was changed I walk back in to find Erik back in his original clothes.

"Hey did you hear the door open and close while we were acting?" he asks and I think about it before nodding my head.

"Yeah, I thought I heard it as well, but I assumed it was just me" I admit and Erik suddenly looks worried.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure it was nothing" I try to assure him but he looks far from convinced.

"You don't get it though do you? They walked in when we…we…accidently…you know…" he really sucks at trying to spit stuff out, and he was making me feel rather pissed at him. He just implied that I was stupid and didn't understand him.

"When we what? Accidently rubbed on each other and we both moaned?" I inquire and he just looks away from me. Bloody typical. I shake my head before turning around and leaving the classroom with a dampened mood. What an asshole.

**Beth's POV**

I wonder if everyone is wondering where the hell I am. I have been missing for most of today and I'm pretty sure they're probably wondering where the hell I went off to. Me and Kalona weren't doing anything, he just wanted to take me away from everyone and everything. Just for a few hours. But those hours turned into more hours and we eventually just gave up with time. What was the point in it anyway? I guess it doesn't matter now though because I knew what the exact words were going to be that were about to come out of Kalona's mouth.

"You should go to bed. The sun will be up soon and I do not wish for you to be affected by it" he tells me and I could see in his eyes that he didn't want me to go. So I tried to rack up an excuse in my head for me to stay with him, but luckily he thought it first.

"Stay with me tonight? Please" wow, he was even begging. Since when does he beg? I smile at him before nodding my head. At least this way I won't have to put up with Lizzie and Stark next door. Yes, Lizzie's room is next to mine and she tries to make out that she doesn't have Stark in there but I know she does. I hear them sometimes and it's very disturbing. Alex shares a room with her but she spends most of her time in David's room. It's ridiculous how no one follows the school rules, but I can't really say anything now can I?


	9. Proposal

**AN: there was supposed to be a proof reader but I couldn't find the conversation that told me who :/ it was more for the fact I couldn't be bothered to find it :L**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter nine

**Alex's POV**

As he opens the second part his face lights up and I laugh manically.

"You're amazing. You know that right?" he asks me and I laugh softly. "Now I'm not arguing but you know my views of my shitness." I hand him another parcel, to which he gives me an odd look. Obviously not expecting a third present. He opens it and screams like a little girl. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Honey you are epic! I cannot believe you bought me all of the torchwood series!" He beams and bends down to kiss me. The other two things I got him were handcuffs and a box of ribbed condoms, just to add some extra sensations to our sex. It's not like we need condoms, we are infertile now due to our fledgling status.

He then picks me up, spins me round and lands me on the bed. He lays me down and kisses me then pulls away. "Hey! Come back!" I pout at him and he shakes his head and routes around under the bed until he pulls out a little light blue tiffany box. Did he buy me another bracelet? I seriously love this man! He gets down on one knee. "David…What in the world?" he puts a finger on my lips and opens the box. .God. Inside is an engagement ring. The ring is a platinum band covered in tiny diamonds with one giant one in the center. To the side of the large diamond are sapphires and amethysts. I gasp loudly and he stares into my eyes. "Alex. I love you so much and I never want to be away from you. I don't know when I started loving you. "I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation.

"Please stay by my side forever. Will you making me the happiest guy ever and do me the honor of being my wife?" I laugh at the fact he just used one of my favorite pride and prejudice quotes. He stares at me expectantly. "Yes! Obviously! YES! I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately

**Emily's POV**

"Hey, guys, you will never guess what we have just witnessed!" I shout to Lizzie, Stark and Katie. Beth was still off with Kalona somewhere and Alex had been gone most of the day with David, so they would just have to wait till later to find this out.

"What?" Lizzie asks, obviously not bothered by it. She probably thinks I'm going to tell her I saw something lame, like a banana.

"A professor was going at it with a student in the classroom!" I tell them and they all look at me with amused faces, well, all bar one.

"Which room?" Katie asks with a rather worried look on her face. I thought it over in my head to try and figure out which room it was. Hmmm, I didn't really think to pay that much attention.

"Um, I'm not sure but I think it was either Professor Blake's room, or Professor Night's room" I tell them while looking over to Zac for reassurance. He nods and we turn back round to see that Stark was trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny then?" I ask, getting annoyed very quickly.

"It's funny how they both have to have rooms next to each other and they're practically arch enemy's" Stark tells us and I could see how that would be seen as funny. I then look over at Katie and see that she looks guilty. It took me a while but I clicked on and gasp at the realisation.


	10. Take Me

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter ten

**Katie's POV**

"Oh. My. God! You were having sex with Professor Night!" Emily gasps and I scowl at her.

"No, I actually wasn't. We were fully dressed and acting out a scene from 'Romeo and Juliet'" I inform her and she looks confused for a second.

"Then how do you explain the moaning?"

"We accidently rubbed up together" I all but mumble as I turn my head to the side and make up some random excuse before running out of there.

That couldn't have been more awkward and just to make things even more awkward, I spot Erik coming up the hall. I started to panic so I practically dived into the dark bit of the corridor and hid behind the brick beam. He was the last person I want to deal with right now, especially after all that happened in his room. I feel so embarrassed with myself; not to mention a little ashamed. As soon as I thought the coast was clear I jump out of my hiding place; just for someone to grab my wrist and pull me into a deserted hallway. I was going to scream but stopped myself when I realised that it was Erik who had me.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Why were you trying to hide from me?" he asks and I shrug as I contemplate exactly on why I actually did.

"I guess I felt embarrassed and ashamed and figured you were the last person I wanted to see" I admit and I could see that it hurt him a little bit. But why did it hurt him? It's not like I mean anything to him. Is it?

"I wanted to apologise for the way I acted. The thing is, I was sort of scared" he admits and I try to hold back the laughter but I was pretty sure a few giggles escaped here and there.

"Why were you scared?"

"Because I like being around you. And when we, you know, it felt different; no one has made me feel the way you make me feel" he admits but I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"It's weird because I really can't tell if you're lying or not" I tell him and suddenly his lips were on mine. After the kiss began to heat up some he lifts me up so my legs wrap around his waist, I was pushed up against the wall as his hand expertly rubs my thigh.

"Is that enough proof?" he asks when he pulls away. He didn't pull away that far seeing as his lips still brushed mine as he spoke.

"I don't know. I think you may have to show me some more" I tell him with a devious grin. He laughs a little before attaching his lips back to mine and carrying me down to his room where he opens the door.

We don't stay in his classroom though, but instead we go into his office where it's private. And, well, you can probably guess the rest.

**Lizzie's POV**

"Hey, what have I missed?" Beth asks as she walks over to us. We all look at her before silently consulting each other.

"You just missed us finding out that Katie was 'going at it' with Erik" Stark tell her only for me to hit his arm. Hard.

"She was doing to such thing! And you know it. They were supposedly acting when they 'accidently' rubbed on each other. She ran out the room about half hour ago. We haven't seen her since" I tell Beth and she nods as she takes it all in.

"Well, I didn't see her either but I did see professor Night go into his room. I only saw the back of him and it looked like he was with someone else. Whoever it was was wrapped around him; maybe that was Katie?" Beth asks rhetorically before going over to Emily and grabbing some of her food and stealing my drink. I roll my eyes at her as I contemplate what she said. To be honest that wouldn't surprise me if it was Katie.


	11. Bliss

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews xx **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter eleven

**Katie's POV**

"We better get going before we get caught" Erik murmurs regretfully into my ear as we lay there cuddled on his sofa.

"Do we have to? I'm too comfortable and I'm lazy" I moan as I bury my head in his chest.

"From that experience I wouldn't say you were lazy" he smirks at me before kissing my nose lightly.

"Fine, but only because I have a lesson next" I tell him as I climb off the sofa and re-grab all my clothes.

"As I recall your next lesson is with me" he tells me. Hmm, how ironic.

"Aw, but I just had a lesson with you" I pout slightly and he laughs as he gets up and pulls me into his arms before kissing me. With tongue.

"You can't say you don't enjoy them" he teases as he releases me and gets changed quickly. I follow pursuit and we get back into his classroom looking somewhat presentable just as the bell goes. I take my seat which was fortunately at the front. The only thought I have in my head though was whether this lesson was going to be fun but a little tense, or awkward and secretive. For some reason I really hope it's the first one, I really hate awkward moments. To my surprise there was a knock at the door just as the class was about to begin and Stark walks in. He grins at me before looking over at Erik with an amplified expression of what he was showing me only seconds ago.

"Professor Night, may I have a word?" Stark inquires and Erik nods. He tells all of us to get on with learning and revising Romeo and Juliet before he leaves the room with Stark. I wonder what they're talking about.

**Erik's POV**

After telling my class to carry on with their work on Romeo and Juliet I left the classroom with Stark figuring he's come to torment me about something.

"How can I help you then?" I ask as I peer into the room just to make sure everyone was behaving.

"Well, I've heard a few things from within my little group. I have a great big feeling that you're getting very…close; with a student" he smirks at me and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Why would I do that? Not only is it against the rules but I could lose my job" I remind him and he just nods his head giving me a knowing look.

"Don't lie to me, man. Plenty of Professor's date students. Heck, Blake has been with several of the girl students. Plus Kalona is technically a Professor and he dates Beth. Even I'm technically a Professor and I date Lizzie. It was only against the old rules, since Kalona started running the school with Neferet the rules have changed slightly. As long as you do nothing illegal and you don't create an imprint with them your fine" he reminds me with a grin. He was technically right; Professors can date students as long as they don't imprint with them because fledglings won't be able to handle the imprint as well as what the fully turned vampires can.

"Now, tell me, is it Katie?" he pressures me as he leans against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his left foot up against the wall as he smirks at me.

"Am I that predictable?" I joke and he chuckles as well.

"Erik, let's face it, she is into you, man. And to be honest I think your into her as well" he points out and I couldn't even deny that. Damn it.

"Okay, you've caught me" I hold my hands up in surrender "can I go back to teaching now?" I ask and Stark says his goodbyes but not before telling me we were going to have a very nice chat about this later on. I couldn't help the little smile on my face as I walk back into the class; my smile only increasing when I saw Katie laughing with some of the other students. It's about time they started including her.

**AN: If I can get 4 reviews I will make the next chapter over twice as long and it will contain anything you want to happen in it (I am willing to make it three times longer, maybe more, if I get enough suggestions) xx**


	12. I Dare You

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter twelve

**Erik's POV**

"So, tell me everything. The Stark man loves a bit of gossip" Stark jokes and we all laugh. Me, Stark, Zac and David have all met up. Stark said he wants to talk about the girls, but what he actually means is he wants to find out what's happening between me and Katie. Which actually isn't anything really; we only slept together. Nothing big and major there. Kalona couldn't come here because he said something about taking Beth out somewhere tonight. So instead of him working, he's taken the time off to go off with his girlfriend. I can't really blame him though seeing as he has been working his ass off since he started to help run the school.

"Come on, Stark, we all know the real reason you brought us here" Zac's thick Irish accent plays across the group as everyone turns there attention to me.

"Come on, you can tell us all" David encourages me and I just raise my eyebrow at them as I lean forward resting my elbows on my legs while clasping my hands between my legs.

"It depends what you want to know" I tease them and they all roll their eyes at me.

"You finally got yourself a girlfriend?" Stark asks and I shake my head. At least I don't think she's my girlfriend; I'll have to talk to her about that later on.

"You screwed her, but don't go out with her?" David puts into oh so simple terms and I nod.

"Your worser than Blake" Stark shakes his head at me and I death glare him.

"I. Am. Nothing. Like. Blake" I spit each word out at them separately making sure my words get across and show exactly how I feel on the matter.

"Alright, calm down. No offence was meant by it" Zac tries to calm me down but I just narrow my eyes at him before taking a deep breath and just repeating silently to myself in my head that they're all a bunch of idiots.

"Right then. Are we done on the subject of my sex life?" I ask and they swap gazes with each other before shaking their heads.

"Actually, we want to propose that you go out with her" Stark tells me and I raise my eyebrow confused.

"We dare you to go out with her for at least a month. We already know that you won't voluntarily go out with her because you scared of losing your job, but you won't and we're trying to show that by getting you to do this. So if you don't go through with this you have to do a forfeit" Zac informs me.

Were they trying to kid me? Or were they being serious?

"Look, guys, I don't want to do that because, heck. What happens if I break her heart? I don't want to do that and my job only allows me to go so far in a relationship and I don't know if I can wait for her" I tell them and they all look at me like I'm stupid.

"What else could you possibly want? Look, we can all see you like her and surely by going out with her it will just increase that. You might even love her if you give it a try. You'll only regret it later when she gets with someone else" Zac points out.

"Yeah, and you can have sex with her whenever you want the only thing you can't really do with her is imprint with her. That's the only thing you can't do" David carries on and I could see where they were coming from.

**AN: For every review I get I will add 200 words onto the next chapter and I would happily accept any ideas you guys would like to throw in xx**


	13. Big Question

**AN: Thanks to for all the reviews and because I got 3 reviews you have gained and extra 600 words on this chapter xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter thirteen

**Emily's POV**

"There you are! We've been looking for you for ages" I tell Katie when I finally spot her outside by the east wall. Of course she's took it upon herself to climb the tree and sit herself on the highest branch.

"Come on, climb. I know you can; feel the burn!" she encourages me and I scowl at her as I climb up the branches. When I finally meet the top I plonk myself down next to her; I know she's still pretty new to our group but I'm quite fond of her. Plus I want to know what's happening between her and Professor Night.

"Tell me all about him" I all but order her. She gets a small smile on her face at just the prospect of getting to talk about him. Heck, she's probably thinking about him right now. That would explain why she wasn't with us.

"Well, Erik's just really sweet and handsome. He's a great Professor as well, plus I really like him" she tells me.

"Wow, he must mean something to you seeing as you did just call him by his first name" I point out and she blushes red.

"So, have you two….?" I ask and she flushes an even deeper red colour.

"Well, yeah…" she informs me and I felt my eyes widen slightly and a grin form on my face.

"Where, when and what was he like?" I didn't want explicit details, which she already knows, but I do want to know how he acts with the girls he has interest in.

"It was earlier today, just before my lesson with him, and we were sort of….well, we were….in his office" she looks really embarrassed at telling me they did 'IT' in his office.

"And he was really attentive and sweet. He was passionate, gentle and kind all in one. Best experience of my life" she admits and I could not believe what I was hearing. It I told Lizzie this she would think an Apocalypse is about to happen; Lizzie told our group, just before Katie came here, that Katie doesn't have a reputation for being 'attached' to men. She's a love'em and leave'em kind of girl. Obviously not this time she isn't.

**Beth's POV**

Kalona wanted to take me out tonight so I let him, not expecting him to take me out to this restraunt. It was absolutely beautiful; we had a table outside right in the full view of the moon and stars. There were candle lit up everywhere, the waiter was polite and very respectful to Kalona. Of course I had to cover up my tattoos so he didn't know that I was a fledgling, but you couldn't really hide his big black wings. But the waiter knowing what was best for him didn't say anything but instead just took our orders and walked off. He didn't even question Kalona when he asked for a bottle of medium white wine with two glasses. Got to love my handsome boyfriend.

"So, my beauty, what subject does your heart wish to take us to?" he asks with a perfectly raised eyebrow. His gorgeous face is a bit too much of a distraction; he may be immortal and God knows how old, but he only looks about 18/19ish.

"Well, we can talk about whatever we feel like. We are all alone" I point out as I gently take his hand in mine. His flawless tanned skin making a huge contrast to my paler skin, thanks to my fledgling status.

"That sentence could lead anywhere" he expresses to me with a smirk and wink.

**Erik's POV**

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to go ask her out like you want to? Or are you going to chicken out and let her go off someone else" Stark inquires and I just shrug. I'm still trying to figure out what _I _want. Yes, I do like her but I don't know if I want us to be tied together in a relationship; I've had some pretty bad relationships before and not one of them ended well. heck, at one point one of my ex's stalked me and kept trying to hit on me and get me alone so she could attempt to seduce me. Do I want to risk Katie being one of those crazed girls? If we ever broke up would she be like that? I don't think she would be, but the risk still stands there.

"Earth to Erik. You still there, man?" David waves his hand in front of me, making me snap back down to reality rather than in my thoughts.

"I'm not sure I want to. You guys know what my previous girlfriends have been like after I've broken up with them, what makes you think Katie won't be any different if I ever break up with her?" I challenge them and they all look between each other.

"I know how we can verify that to you. For one, all your ex's were crazy bitches and for two: Lizzie can tell you how Katie acts after a break up. They have been friends for a while" Stark points out. I ask him to call Lizzie and get her here so I can talk to her. If she can promise me Katie won't go mental on me, then I will ask her out because I do really like her. She's fun to be around, she's beautiful and she has a sense of humour. Not to mention she's great in the s-, well, you know which department.

Within minute Lizzie was here and sat next to Stark, looking at all of us expectantly. When we asked her about the topic she laughed; actually laughed.

"Guy's, if you haven't noticed; she is mental and stalker craze girl? Definitely not her style; she prefers the whole silent ninja stalker. But believe me; she never stalks ex-boyfriends. You leave her, yeah, she'll be upset but she gets over it and moves on knowing that when one door closes another one opens" that's enough for me.

"Where is she anyway?" I wonder aloud just for Lizzie to tell me she's out by the east wall. I thank her as I jump up and head in that direction. When I get there I see that she has company but Emily soon disappears once she spots me standing awkwardly at the bottom of the tree.

"Thanks" I whisper to her as she walks past me, she returns that with a big smile and she winks at Katie. Have they been talking about something I should know about?

"What can I do for ya?" Katie shouts down from the top branch of the tree.

"Well, you coming down may help" I shout straight back up. She giggles before starting her climb down, but she slips on a branch and falls. Good thing I have a quick reflex and I manage to catch her perfectly.

"Thank you" she beams at me as I put her back down on her feet, but I don't want to seem to want let go of her so I wrap my arms around her waist and bring her closer to me.

"I have a big question for you" I murmur in her ear.


	14. Picnic Fun

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter fourteen

**Alex's POV**

_3 days later…_

Yay, David and I are finally going to announce our engagement. We've been keeping it a secret from everyone else, because we want to surprise them all. So I haven't been wearing my ring which really annoys me because I love the ring. But I'm wearing it right now because we're on our way to the midnight picnic we set up outside for us and our friends so we can tell them all at the same time. I really can't wait that I'm practically jumping up and down with excitement. Plus we have all night if we want because there is no school today, thank God. Not to mention that I have some…plans…for me and David tonight. After we've told them all of course.

"Calm down or you'll give it away" David murmurs in my ear as he takes my hand and moves it into his side so my ring is hidden from everyone.

When we get there everyone is already there and laughing. Lizzie is sat next to Stark cuddling him; Beth's sat with Kalona, nicely tucked under his arm. Emily is gauming out admiringly because Zac is talking, she definitely has a fetish for the Irish. And Katie is in-between Erik's legs but facing us and his arms are wrapped around her as she leans back against his chest. I realise then that all my friends have boyfriends. Damn! This can only mean fun and gossiping. I will have to arrange that for later, maybe when the boys are off doing boy stuff, or whatever the hell they do these days.

"Hey guys" I greet them cheerfully as me and David take our place in the circle. David pulling me down so I'm sat on his lap and his arms are wrapped securely around me.

"Hey" they all greet in unison while they practically beam at one another. Okay, I can't say that I'm not just a little bit scared…especially when they are _all _smiling. It reminds me too much of a horror film as it is.

"Are we eating or announcing first?" I whisper in David's ear but for anyone who looks it just looks like I'm burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Announce" he whispers straight back making my entire aura brighten up.

"Guys, we have something to tell you" I inform them and they all just give me the 'we figured' look, which actually makes me suspicious as to how they knew I wanted to tell them something. I will inquire about that later on.

"Well, David proposed to me and now we're getting married!" I burst out excitedly making all the men congratulate us and the girls to squeal excitedly or, in Katie and Beth's case, they look excited. I don't think those two are the squealing type. Scratch that – they aren't the squealing type.

"Bagsy maid of honour!" Lizzie shouts out making all of us laugh, other than Emily who tries to argue that she should be my maid of honour. I roll my eyes at them, but in no way try to intervene seeing as _I _still haven't decided who my maid of honour is going to be. About half way through their arguing I announce that we should start eating, but that didn't even get their attention.

"There's taco's" I torment them and they both stop bickering and dive right into the picnic. I see Katie and Erik whisper something between each other before she giggles. I'm so not going to ask…

I then notice that Beth and Kalona are glaring at something; when I turn to see what I see Professor Blake (poet laureate or better known as Loren) walking towards the door of the building. Before he goes through I see him turn slightly and wink at all of us. Kalona literally had to hold Beth down so she wouldn't get up and run after him to, most likely, kick his ass.

"Beth, chill. There's vodka in there, make yourself happy and forget about the creep" I insist and she agrees when I throw her a full bottle of vodka. I just hope she doesn't drink it all, that would be very bad. It wouldn't exactly affect her, but it must have some sort of after affect to it. After that small incident the rest of the picnic went smoothly but at some point Lizzie and Stark disappeared, as did Katie and Erik. I just hope they didn't all leave _together._ Now that is a disturbing thought that I really wish I hadn't of thought of.


	15. Hateful Subject

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter fifteen

**Emily's POV**

On the lunch tables in the lunch hall you could fit 4 people on each side. Me, Beth and Alex were on one side and Lizzie was on the other; Katie was still saying goodbye to Erik who seemed very reluctant to let her go. To say they have only been going out for like 5 days they seem very attached to one another. Not in a clingy way, but in a sweet way. A bit like me and Zac are attached to each other, I can almost imagine his thick Irish accent right now. He finally seems to have let her go because with one quick kiss she was over here in an instant and taking a seat next to Lizzie.

"So then, what girl talk are we having here then?" Katie inquires and we all look to Alex expectantly.

"I thought we could talk about your boyfriends and my fiancé seeing as we all have a special someone" I sigh as I just imagine Zac.

"She's far too loved up" Katie mutters making me snap out of my day dream.

"I so am not" I protest.

"Even her grammar is suffering because of how loved up she is" Lizzie shakes her head disapprovingly.

"Anyway, I thought we could talk about them. So, who do we start with? Me and my new fiancée, Beth and the immortal God, Emily and her Irishman, Lizzie and her Archer boy or Katie and her new guy?" Alex queries us all as she gets all excited at the prospects of this chat.

"Talking about boyfriends are we?" I spin around to see Professor Blake stood there grinning.

"Oh, great, the creep has arrived" Katie mumbles before Professor Blake sits next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"I suggest you remove your arm before I remove it myself" she hisses at him, only making him smirk as he does as told.

"If it counts me and Beth dearest here used to have a very loving relationship" he tells us making Katie and Lizzie snap their heads to Beth for confirmation seeing as me and Alex already knew. Beth was banging her head against the table mumbling loads of incoherent words.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart" he tries to comfort her as he pats her shoulder. All of it just ending with his arm twisted and pinned on the table by Beth who looks ready to bite his head off.

"Did you have something you wanted to contribute to this discussion or are you just here to be an asshole as usual?" Beth demands as she releases his arm and settles herself back down again.

"Yes, I think your little friends here" he looks towards Katie and Lizzie "deserve to know about your past relationships. I'm sure you know theirs" he was waiting for a protest but despite us not knowing theirs, none of us were going to satisfy him by disputing the matter.

"Well, me and Beth went out for a whole year. Happy as Larry together we were. Then something happened and we got torn apart. I can't say I'm too fussed though and if you want more details ask her, or come to me" he finishes by winking at Katie and Lizzie before getting up and making his departure.

"What. The. Hell" Katie and Lizzie demand in unison almost as if they had rehearsed that several times before. They probably have for all we know.

**Beth's POV**

"Spill" Lizzie demands as she leans forward and stares me down until I give in knowing this topic was never going to leave me alone. It's always going to haunt me.

"Yes, Lizzie, we went out. He was sweet and loving, I actually really liked him. I thought that I might have actually loved him, but then he did something so unforgivable that he's lucky he's alive today" I tell her before getting up and storming off. Making sure to slam my fist into the wall on the way. It was obvious how much I was reluctant in the topic and yet Lizzie insists that I tell her! At least Katie had the bloody decency to not force me, she may have only been here for a small amount of time but she knows that if I don't want to talk about it; my body language will tell you so. And believe me my body language was screaming out just how much I hate the subject.

**AN: For every review I get I will add 200 words to the next chapter xx**


	16. Deal With The Devil

**AN: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers; you have earned an extra 1000 words if my maths is correct xx Before I forget the last chapter and the next few chapters or so are based on ideas that Sunlance has concocted up xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter sixteen

**Katie's POV**

The second literature or poetry or whatever the hell it is that Loren teachers is finished Lizzie pesters me to stay behind with her. I tried to find out why but she wouldn't budge. I roll my eyes as I stay put in my seat that is next to Lizzie's, when Loren notices that we're still there he smiles a very unsettling smile at us. He's up to something, and I don't like it.

"Ladies, how can I help you?" he inquires as he leans up against his desk looking rather hot. But he has nothing on my Erik. Wait! _My _Erik? What the hell! When did I start talking about him using possessive pronouns? We've only been together for like a week, yet here I am thinking about him as if we've been together for years.

"We want to know about this thing that separated you and Beth" Lizzie probes him and I give her an annoyed look.

"We? I think you'll find you forced me to stay here with you. That's their private business who are we to try and interfere with it?" I argue and she just scowls at me in that way that says 'shut it will you'.

"Now you are such a lovely girl. Very open minded, what _are _you doing with that Night boy? You deserve so much more" was he trying to flirt with me? I raise my eyebrow at him, making him come and invade my personal space; his mouth only mere inches from my ear.

"You deserve someone like me" I almost punched him. Almost.

"What? A conniving pervert? Give me a break" I roll my eyes as I stand up and push him away. Only for him to grab my wrists and push me up against his desk. Completely forgetting that Lizzie is in the room.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Sweetie. If your offering, just let me know" to top it off he winks at me before moving back, releasing my wrists that I instantly rub. I look down at them to see that my right wrist was bruising slightly. Dickhead. Before he could come near me again I leave the room, Lizzie can deal with that on her own. I'm staying away from that man, I don't trust him one little bit. When I come out I'm still rubbing my wrist, just as Erik comes out of his classroom. He spots me instantly but before he could say anything I was in his arms hugging him for dear life. His arms wrapping around me as he kisses the top of my head.

"What's wrong?" he inquires as he pulls back slightly and moves a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"It's nothing. I just want to be with you, please" I beg as I look into his eyes. With a smile he leans down and kisses me softly before leading me into his classroom.

**Loren's POV**

"So then, Elizabeth, you wish to know more about me and Beth?" I query making her nod. It's rather strange seeing as she seems so much more relaxed now that her friend has gone. I wonder if she knew her friend would cause her hassle all the way through it. Although I do appreciate said friend; she is very nice to look at, like most of Elizabeth's group, and she has spunk. Something I appreciate greatly in a woman.

"For the information I'm about to tell you, I want something in return" I try to bargain with her, all she does is nods. Doesn't even ask what the deal is. How naïve. With a grin on my face I grab a chair before placing it in front of her where I take my place, making sure to pay her enough attention that she thinks I'm actually interested in telling her the story. When in actual fact I just want to have a little fun and maybe annoy Bethany further. Oh, how she hates being called Bethany.

"Well, as you probably already know me and Beth were lovers. We had lots of fun together, I enjoyed every moment of it. Then she went crazy, she tried to kill me; she lunged at me with a knife. Her plan was to cut my head off then leave my body where no one could find it. We had a minor argument beforehand; it was nothing serious in my opinion. It was just a regular argument you would expect most couples to have, but she went completely over the top with her reaction. She almost cost me my life and hers in the process. Then someone spotted us in time and stopped her before any real damage could be done, we broke up over that. But you can't expect me to date someone who is mentally unstable; it would be a death wish" I tell her a shortened version of the story, making sure to tweak it in some places and over exaggerate in others. She must not know Beth very well seeing as she looks as though she believes me.

"Oh God. I never thought Beth was like that!" she exclaims as she covers her mouth in astonishment. How…cute.

"Now, for my side of the deal" I grin at her, knowing full well she will not enjoy my request at all.

**Katie's POV**

"What's wrong? You seem so distracted?" Erik asks as he pulls back from kissing my neck.

"I'm a little worried about Lizzie. She's talking to Loren and I don't trust him, he could trick her into anything" I express my concern but Erik just smiles weakly at me before grazing his lips over mine.

"Lizzie is a big girl who will stand up for what she believes in. She won't let anyone, especially not Loren, take advantage of her. You should know that by now" he points out and I sigh knowing that he's right. But I still can't stop this small part of me from worrying.

"Your right" I smile at him as I cup his cheek in my hand. His hand is stroking my side aimlessly as we get lost in our own thoughts. He can obviously still sense my concern and sighs as he stands up and grabs his shirt before buttoning it back into place. Not bothering to tuck it back into his trousers.

"Where are you going?" I question him as he walks towards his office door.

"I'm just going to go check on them and make sure she is indeed okay. I hate seeing you worry" he confesses before leaving. Leaving me to sit there on his couch as I wait for him to return, Loren better not be doing anything to upset or harm Lizzie otherwise I will kick his ass into King Kong. Is that even the correct saying? Probably not… Oh well, it can be _my _saying. After a few moments Erik returns smiling so obviously nothing has happened. Thank God.

"So?" I probe him as I sit there waiting for him to explain.

"She isn't even there. Blake said she left shortly after you did" I beam at him in relief before jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck. Our lips lightly touching before it deepens and he picks me up so my legs wrap around his waist.

**Lizzie's POV**

I can't believe I just made a deal with the devil; the same deal that is going to wreck my life. Maybe I can get out of it or refuse to do it. I mean, what can he do if I don't follow through? He wouldn't do anything incriminating, even I know that. But what if he would? Damn it! I hate his guts so much, why did I even go there to talk to him. I'm such a stupid twat! Do you know what; if Katie hadn't of gone I probably wouldn't have fallen into his trap, I didn't even register the word 'deal' until after he told me the story. If Katie had stayed with me like she promised then she would have picked up his sneaky way therefore letting me avoid his clutches. But oh no! She had to go swan off and leave me there. Thanks a lot.

Now I'm just being unfair. I'm upset and angry with myself so to make me feel better I'm taking it out on others, that just isn't fair. But luckily my entire day brightens up when I spot Stark with the others. It only took a few moments until I was safely tucked up in his arms; completely taking him by surprise.

"Hey there. What's wrong, babe?" he asks as he strokes my hair and when I look up at him I can see he's concerned. So for answer I just lean up and kiss him, his lips responding to mine instantly.

"I'm still not convinced" he points out after our kiss is finished. I roll my eyes playfully at him as he smirks before pulling me into an embrace as we join back in with everyone's conversation. Although it only consists of nonsense stuff like Alex's wedding, funny things that happened today and people we all completely detest. It all just seemed so normal that I am able to forget about the devil and his deal for just a few brief moments.


	17. Bargaining

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while :/**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C. AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter seventeen

**Alex's POV**

"What the hell is wrong with you? You have a face like a wet weekend" I complain as I stare at Lizzie's depressed face. What the heck is up with her? She was all rainbows and butterflies the other day and now she has a face like a slapped arse. I hate having to look at how miserable she seems; I want her to tell me what is wrong, but I have a feeling that I took the wrong approach to it.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you accusing me?" yep, I definitely did take the wrong approach to it.

"Accusing you? I didn't accuse you of anything!" I shout straight back at her making her scowl at me before she gets up and storms off. What is her problem?

"I'll go after her" Stark pipes up but Katie stops him.

"I'll go, I've known her longer. She's more likely to tell me and if she won't then I will kick her ass to the other side of the universe" I couldn't tell if she is joking or being serious...

"Okay" Stark sighs before Erik pats his back in guy comfort. Why they don't just hug each other for comfort I will never know; they will happily hug a girl, or their brother, but not their male friends. That is just ridiculous. I wonder if I can get David to hug one of his male friends…I bet I can. He would do anything for me; either that or he doesn't get any until he does.

**Katie's POV**

"Lizzie, talk to me. I've known you for God knows how long and I think you should be able to trust me with whatever the hell is upsetting you. And don't even try to deny it, I can see it written all over your face" I point out to her as I sit down next to her outside of the east wall. She has herself tucked into a tight ball, almost as if she's trying to make herself invisible to the world.

"I don't want to talk to anyone. Especially not you because you'll just express your concern to everyone. How do I know you'll actually keep it between us?" she demands as her head snaps up and she takes a defensive stance.

"Because I'm your friend" I shout at her, making sure to annunciate every word carefully so she can't pretend to have misunderstood me.

"Loren's a prick" she mumbles as she curls herself back in again. Damn it! She's taking a withdrawal stance now. If I don't get through to her now, she will never come out and tell me what the heck that asshole has done to her.

"What's he done? I'm pretty sure I can get you out of anything you've dropped yourself into" I guarantee her, even though I know that I'm more likely to drop myself in it by doing so. But it's a risk I'm willing to take for one of my best friends.

"If I tell you I want to be there when you go to sort it. And if you choose to pursue it any further, I demand that I'm there and that I can go tell someone if I think you're in serious trouble. Plus I want you to tell me everything, as well as tell Erik. He has a right to know" she puts forward her side of the bargain. To be honest I didn't even know we were bargaining.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes, I promise to sort them out ASAP. I'm just a bit tied up right now :/**


	18. The Rat In A Hat

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a while, I apologise profoundly xxxxx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter eighteen

**Katie's POV**

"I still think we should tell Beth" I mumble out after she has told me everything. I can't believe that prick has hooked her into some stupid devil's deal. I can't believe she was even stupid enough to get herself involved with that prick, this is why you don't bother with other people's business.

"No!" she protests for the millionth time. Why is she still protesting? I know as well as anyone that if we want this sorting we need Beth, but oh no she has to be a stubborn ass git.

"Well, if you hadn't of gotten yourself dragged into such a stupid deal you wouldn't be in this position!" I shout at her.

"Are you just going to shout at me or are you going to help me out of this?" she grumbles as she sits there, head in hands. Twat.

"The only thing I can say you do is tell him where to shove it" I tell her, her head snapping up instantly.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" she asks rhetorically but I answer anyway.

"You were too busy looking at the bigger picture, that you neglected to look at the smaller prospects" I point out as I get up. I want to go see Erik now, but I know I can't leave Lizzie.

"I'll go tell him where he can shove it, and then I can be free. Perfect!" she beams as she gets up and practically sprints towards Loren's class. I sigh.

**Beth's POV**

"Loren, I know you have something to do with why Lizzie is all distant and pissy with us" I accuse him as I lean against his desk; him leant against the wall as he smirks at me.

"I can't help it if she finds me attractive and her feelings are all contradicted" he points out, as if it should just be that obvious.

"Believe me, she wouldn't fancy you. She has Stark, a _real _man; a man who can look after her and not use her" I spit out at him as I push myself off of the desk.

"Get over yourself, I have had many girls ditch their men just to have one night with me" he informs me proudly, that damn smirk still plastered on his face.

"Those girls need a mental health check; I personally can't stand being this close to you. It's like you're the north pole and I'm the south pole, we're opposites" I growl at him when he tries to step closer to me.

"But opposites attract, baby" he winks at me as he steps too close to me.

"Step back now before I rip your balls off. Don't think I won't" I warn him as my hands turn into fists at my side. He better take a step back soon or Nyx help me.

"You used to love it when we were this close, remember how close we were. Remember all those nights and days we spent together…in one bed" he murmurs in my ear as he leans in far too close for my liking. With one quick motion I have him on the floor with one knee on his stomach and the other dangerously close to his crown jewels. One false move or utter from him and he can say hello to pain.

"I always did like it when you tried to be the dominant one" he grins as he flips us so he has me pinned on the floor. I really want to rip his throat out right now.

"You should let me lead for a change. Anyway, this is none of your business. Whatever I have going with Elizabeth is none of your business. If I want to bed her, then I will. If I want to rip her away from everything she holds dear – I will" he hisses at me before getting up and walking over to his desk, throwing me a dismissive hand gesture.

"This isn't over, Blake. I'm not letting you terrorise my friends" I shout at him before storming out of the room. I need to time to think. To come up with a plan against him.


	19. Happy, But For How Long?

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter nineteen

**Zac's POV**

"Teach me Irish, oh please. You know I love it when you talk it, I want to learn as well" Emily pleads with me yet again. I have been contemplating teaching her some of my home language, but before I start to teach her properly I think I'll be having some fun first.

"Okay, say 'a ligean ar a fháil nocht'" I order her as we sit there at our usual table in the cafeteria. She mutters it to herself a few times before she repeats it back to me confidently. This is just priceless; I just got her to say 'let's get naked'. Ah, I truly am a genius.

"What did I just say?" she probes as she sits there, trying to make some link between the Irish language and the English. She won't be able to work it out without me.

"You just said 'good day'" I lie, just because this is so funny I don't want to end it.

"Oh. A ligean ar a fháil nocht, Zac" I couldn't help bursting out laughing, I'm practically hunched over as I shake with laughter. This is too funny; I have to keep going with this. It's a good thing barely anyone in this house of night speaks Irish and the ones that do no one knows they do.

"Why are you laughing?" she asks annoyed as she crossers her arms over her chest as she glares at me. God, the way she acts sometimes would make anyone think she was a hormonal pregnant lady.

"Nothing, it was just something I heard this morning. When you said that it led my mind to remember the joke and I couldn't help but laugh" I completely lie again. I can hardly tell her the real reason before I have had my fill of teasing her yet now, can I?

"Um, how do I say 'how are you?'"

"An féidir liom a thabhairt duit rince lap tú diabhal dathúil?" I tell her, she gives me a funny look in return.

"That seems a bit too long for a casual 'how are you?'" she points out, damn it, she is far too intelligent.

"Sorry, I added a few things to it. But it still means something similar to 'how are you?'" I tried to persuade her, succeeding perfectly. I know she'll be angry at me when she finds out what I've been teaching her, but I plan on making it up to her as soon as possible. Maybe I should start planning now.

**David's POV**

Alex and I have spent the last God knows how long deciding on wedding stuff. I don't know if she knows this, but men don't usually help out with organising a wedding. It's usually all the women because they refuse to let us help and when they do ask for our opinion and we give it, they go mental at us. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited about marrying her. But we decided that we weren't going to get married until we have both become full vampyres. You know, completed the change. But she says we're better off planning now so that we don't have to do much when the time comes. I can't really argue there, but I really just want to take her to my room where we can do something that isn't revolved around planning.

"Alex, we have ages to plan this. Do we really need to do _all _of it right now?" I inquire as I take her hand in mine, kissing the back of it just so she knows I don't mean anything against her.

"Well, I really want to get all of this done now so that when it comes real close to the wedding all we have to do is buy the clothes then we're finished" she reminds me making me nod.

"Okay, I get what you mean and I agree. But should we take a little break?" I waggle my eyebrows at her making her giggle as she playfully hits my arm.

"Hmm, you _are _very tempting" she grins as she leans forward and kisses me.

I pull her onto my lap where I hold her against me as I deepen our kiss. Now this is more like it; all work and no play makes David a very dull boy. But all play and no work makes David a _very _happy boy.

**Loren's POV**

I'm sat at my desk marking some work when I hear some talking out in the corridor, it sounds like muffled arguing. I grin to myself, guessing who it is as I stand up and walk to the door where I open it two young and very sexy fledglings stood there nattering at each other.

"Ladies, how may I help you?" I probe as I lean against the door way with my arms crossed, a smirk making its way onto my face.

"Lizzie, not now" Katie orders her as she squares her gaze with mine. She straightens her back, trying to look confident when it is obvious that she is livid and cautious. This is going to be fun.

"You can't tell me what to do! And you" Lizzie levels her accusing finger at me; I raise my eyebrow at her in return, only making her even angrier.

"Go shove your little deal where the sun doesn't shine because I have _no _intentions of going through with it" she shouts at me before charging off. I couldn't help but chuckle, what she doesn't understand is that she is putting not only her life but her little boyfriend's life on the line by denying my deal. I will make this more obvious to her a little bit later on. Looking back at Katie I can see she is pissed off, but she doesn't say anything. But instead just stares me down.

"I actually need to talk to you about your poetry assessment. Please do come in" I insist as I walk back into my room.

She reluctantly follows me in and shuts the door behind her, I do want to talk to her about her grade, but I also have a few other topics I wish to approach with her.

"Sit down then, I'm not going to pounce on you" I assure her but she just scoffs at my words as she sits across from me.

"You're more likely to pounce on me" she mutters as she waits for me to talk to her.

"If you would like me to, then I'm sure I can…" I let the sentence drop as I leer at her, making her actually cringe. Is she really that repulsed by me? This is odd, I am so used to having women throw themselves at me that having her physically cringing at the thought of me is weird. Hmm.

**Erik's POV**

"Beth, have you seen Katie anywhere?" I query her when I spot her sat with Kalona. She spares me a glance while telling me that she saw Katie and Lizzie heading over to Blake's room. I frown at that as I quickly take off toward his room, if he's doing anything to hurt her I will kill him, I will actually kill him. But when I get there I see her come out of his room grinning as she thanks him, him smirking the whole time. He's roped her into him, I just know it.

"What's this all about then?" I challenge her as I approach her. If she has cheated on me I will never forgive her. I will bloody abjure her.

"He just told me I got an A on my poetry" she smiles at me, making my entire body relax as I pull her into my arms where I kiss the top of her head.

"That's fantastic" I compliment her as I hold her close, shooting Blake a glare. I really cannot stand that guy.

"She's exceeded the rest of the class, she has a talent there. If I'm correct I would say that it was her affinity, just like that whole drama stuff is yours" he tells me before telling Katie he will see her tomorrow. With that he goes back into his room as I guide Katie away from there and up to my room in the Professor lofts.

**Stark's POV**

"There you are" I grin as I run up to Lizzie and pick her up. Spinning her as I kiss her, her soft giggles breaking through our kiss making me chuckle as I place her down.

"It's good to see you smiling again" I admit as I lean down, capturing her lips with mine as she allows my hands to settle on her hips as her arms wrap around my neck.

"I always smile when I'm around you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me" she confesses as she moves her arms so that they're wrapped around my upper torso as her head rests on my chest.

"I love you" I murmur to her, holding her closer to me. It really is great to see her smiling again, I love her smile. But I can't help but wonder what made her so distant before now, it must have been serious and I'm determined to find out what it is.

**Kalona's POV**

"What has Loren done now?" I ask Beth, noticing how angry she truly is. I hate it when she is angry, she holds the same sort of temper I do, that is just one of the many things we have in common.

"He's just being a dick as usual" she mutters before I wrap her up in my arms, my wing wrapping around her as well. She relaxes, obviously feeling safe. I love that I can make her feel like this, no other has made her feel like this. Well, at one point she did think that Loren did; now, though, she realises that what she felt then isn't what she thought it was at the time. I have shown her how true love should feel. How it should make you feel warm inside, and safe when you are around them.

"Kalona, what are we going to do if I complete the change?" she probes me as she looks up at me with her sparkling blue eyes.

"_When_ you finish your change, we will still be together and if you want you can have a job here. Just tell me which department you wish to work in and I will make it happen" I assure her as I rub up and down her arm comfortingly. I meant every word I said to her, I would give her the world if I could.

**AN: Translations:**

"An féidir liom a thabhairt duit rince lap tú diabhal dathúil?" means "Can I give you a lap dance you handsome devil?"


	20. Hot Teachers Chrisist

**AN: I would like to apologise now for any mistakes. I don't have time to read through it, but I promise to sort out any mistakes when I get the chance xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST! **

Chapter twenty

**Loren's POV**

"Elizabeth, where's Katie?" I probe as I look around my class. She doesn't seem to be in here anywhere, its lesson time and she is supposed to be in _my _lesson right now.

"Um, she's…um" Lizzie stutters as she tries to make something up. I roll my eyes at her as I stand up and step out of the room; my eyes instantly catching Stark who's just wondering around the place aimlessly.

"You watch my class while I go hunt down one of my students" I order him as I pass him, he doesn't bother to argue back but just walks straight into my class. He must have known Lizzie was in there.

I quickly walk towards the east wall where there is no sign of anyone, then I head to the girls dorms where there is no one there. There is only one other place I could possibly think she is, well, I can think of two place she could be. I head back down towards my classroom where I barge into Erik's classroom, his class is all sat there but he isn't in there teaching them. Surprisingly enough, Kalona is stood there teaching them.

"Why are you teaching Erik's class?" I demand.

"Erik has the day off today; he has been working none stop for the last few weeks. He hasn't slept for the last few days. He's exhausted" Kalona informs me before dismissing me.

So, he has a day off from working; that means Katie has probably taken the liberty upon herself to have the day off as well. That means she'll be up in the lofts with him, rather than working her talent in my class. I am not having that, she is here to learn about being a future vampire; as well as learn about general stuff. She cannot waist her life away like this. I will soon put a stop to this.

**Lizzie's POV  
><strong>

Loren has done nothing but eye me up all lesson, he's planning something against me. I can just feel it, but luckily he exits the classroom about half way through it. And of course my luck just kept on coming when Stark came inside to take over the class, not that he knows anything about poetry.

"Hey there, beautiful" Stark grins as he comes to stand near my table. He probably would have kissed me, but he couldn't seeing as he has to keep his business and pleasure separate.

"You must feel so awkward stood in here taking charge. You probably know nothing about poetry" I point out, making him feign being hurt before grinning at me.

"Poetry's not my thing, so shoot me" he shrugs just as some other fledgling calls him away from me. I couldn't help but pout a little bit as he got up and walked over to this other kid. I swear to God she was actually flirting with him. _Contain yourself_. I mentally order myself as I sit there and watch Stark try to tell this girl lightly that he's in a relationship. She looks at me straight afterwards, a glare burning in her eyes. I could have almost sworn that she sneered at me.

"Why are all the hot teachers taken? It's not fair" she pouts as Stark walks back over to me.

"They're not all taken" I point out to her, there is still Loren I guess.

"I guess I could try to get with Loren, but I don't know if he'll go out with his student" she sighs.

"Erik goes out with one of his students" Stark informs her, her face scrunching up into confusion.

"Erik's taken as well?" Jesus Christ, what is it with this girl's obsession with professors? Why can't she just have a boyfriend who's a fledgling like her?


	21. Relationship Troubles

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C. AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter twenty-one

**Erik's POV**

"I sometimes wonder why I bother teaching. The kids I teach are nightmares" I complain as I shake my head. I'm sat in the cafeteria with Katie, Lizzie, Stark, Kalona and Beth. I'm currently marking papers and from some of the things I'm reading and from how these kids act in class, I wonder if there is any point in me even teaching them.

"Thanks" I hear Katie mutter next to me. I put my arms around her as I try to apologise but she just shakes off my arm before looking away from. Well, someone's in a moody.

"I see your point" Stark tries to joke, earning himself a whack upside the head from Lizzie. I sigh. I really give up when it comes to trying to please people.

Just then my day gets better; the sight of Zoey approaching our table is great. I haven't talk to her in a long time; it's great to see her again.

"Hey, guys. It's great to see you. Especially you, Stark, how have you been?" she probes as she sits down next to him, pushing Lizzie to the side. But I couldn't care less how she feels about that.

"Good, actually. What about you?" Stark answers casually with his cocky grin.

"Good. How about you, Erik? I've missed talking to you"

"Yeah, me too. It's great to see you" I smile at her, that's when I see Katie suddenly get up and run off crying, Lizzie following behind her looking mighty pissed off.

Before I could even say or think anything I feel a sharp pain across my face, I rub my cheek as I look over to Stark to see him rubbing his cheek as well. We both simultaneously look at Beth who looks ready to kill us both.

"You two screwed that up royally. I suggest you get off your asses and go fix it" she orders. I look over to Stark who nods his head in agreement. I sigh again as I get up and head after Katie, Stark right beside me seeing as Lizzie went off in the same direction as Katie. Why do girls have to be so God damn difficult?

**Emily's POV**

"Zac!" I shout as I charge towards him, he's leant up against the tree we agreed to meet at. He looks casual but his smile fades when he sees how angry I am at him.

"What's up?" he probes just before I punch him in the jaw. It probably wasn't hard it most likely didn't hurt him, but it felt good to take my anger out on him.

"You lied to me! I met an Irish fledgling today, I tried to use the Irish you had taught me just to find out that you tricked me, you lying fucking bastard!" I scream as I punch his chest numerous times. It's very rare if I get mad, but when I do it's like a volcano has just erupted.

"Emily, stop. I'm sorry" he tries to apologise as he grabs my wrists. All I do is snatch them away from him as I try to take deep breaths, I need to calm down.

"Why should I accept your stupid apology? You made me look like a stupid twat! The guy laughed at me and tried to give me money, you asshole" I scream at him, my anger truly boiling over as I push him back a step or two. Thank God I took him by surprise.

"Emily, please listen. I didn't know you were actually going to talk to other-"

"No, Zac. I don't accept that minor apology. You have pushed me too far this time. I can accept your childishness, heck, I love that part of you, but I refuse to accept this horrid part of you were you teach me inappropriate things without telling me! How can I trust you after this? Do you know what, I suggest we take a break" and with that I turn around and walk away from him. I just can't be near him right now, not while my blood is boiling.


	22. Scottish House Of Night

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C. AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter twenty-two

**Katie's POV**

"Do I ask?" I probe as I walk into one of the empty classrooms where I find Lizzie sat in a corner crying. Sure, I know why she is upset, but sitting in a classroom while crying? Not really Lizzie's style.

"I know what will make you laugh" I grin as I plop down on the floor next to her, nudging her with my arm slightly. She wipes at her eyes as she looks up at me, her watery eyes meeting mine.

"And what's that then?"

"Emily and Zach are both eating kitkats. They're on a break" I smile at her, figuring that she'll find some humour in that. I did.

"That's not even funny! And why aren't you upset? Erik was ogling Zoey as much as Stark" she sobs, making me sigh.

"I know, that's why I'm trying to laugh. Because if I don't laugh, I'll cry" I shake my head, not really wanting to approach the topic of mine and Erik's relationship. I'm fed up of him messing me around, it's time I rebelled.

"Look, Lizzie, I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear. But I'm going to Scotland as part of an exchange thing between House of Night's" I inform her, feeling very happy about my decision. I have always wanted to go to Scotland anyway.

"Why? When will you be back?" now that got her attention and stopped her crying.

"I need some time alone. I won't be gone for too long, two weeks at the max. I told them I didn't want to do that entire two months exchange, I think two weeks is enough for me" I try to lighten the mood as she calms down from her tear fest, her sniffles sounding across the room.

"You and Stark, you'll work it out. When he looks at you, you can see the love in his eyes. Sure, he's fond of Zoey, he did used to date her after all, but he doesn't love her. He doesn't care about her, at least, not in the same way he does you. You two will be fine, go to him, talk to him; sort it out" I tell her before getting up and walking out of the room. When I step outside the door I swear to God I can hear whispering, but no one is around. I shake my head, figuring that I'm crazy, before walking off towards my dorm room so that I can start my packing ready for my two week trip to Scotland at the Scottish House Of Night.

**Beth's POV**

"Hey, where's Lizzie? I have this for her, it's an apology present form Stark; he's scared that she won't take it from him. Bloody pussy" I shake my head as i catch Katie.

"She's in the classroom up there. Second door to the left after you get passed the corridor that turns to the left" Katie explains before walking off again. What the heck is her problem? I know Erik is being an asshole and all, but there is no need for her to just ignore her friends. I shake my head again as I make my way towards the classroom Katie pointed out, but as I near the room I start to hear crying and screaming. Something along the lines of, 'stay away from me'.

With the thought that someone is in trouble I break out into a run, hoping to get there before they get attacked. But when I run into the room what I see is not what I expected. Loren has Lizzie pushed up against the wall, his hand on her thigh and his lips all over her neck as she cries and struggles to get out of his grasp. I think it is time for some ass kicking.

**AN: The next chapter will contain violence, as you can already guess, so beware because sometimes I can get very descriptive with the violence if I really get into it xx Plus, if I can get 6 reviews I will make the next chapter three times as long :D xx**


	23. Ice Cream

**Thank you to lexi-myrnin for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter twenty-three

**Beth's POV**

"You get your filthy hands off of her right now!" I yell at Loren before I zoom across the room where I grab him and lob him into the closest wall. When he falls onto the floor I pounce on him, holding him down as I level my eyes with Lizzie's.

"Get out of here right now, go get Stark. He's been looking for a reason to beat up this piece of shit for a while now" I growl, my hand knitted in Loren's hair where I pull his head up before smashing it against the floor. I hope that broke his God damn nose. Before I can even register what has happened he throws me backwards until I hit my head on the wall, he whips around and leaps on top of me, his hand around my neck.

"Why must we fight? We used to make love, not war" he grins, only spurring my fury on further as I head-butt him, knocking him back for a brief second. But that brief second allows me enough time to rush across the room where I grab a ruler. You can do a lot of damage with these babies.

He takes a flying run at me, but just as he gets to me, his arms extended ready to grab me, I whack him around the face with the ruler before sliding under his legs, placing my hands on the floor where I go to do a handstand formation, pushing him onto the floor where I fall backwards, my feet landing on his chest where I hear a clear cracking of his ribs.

"Fuck" he coughs as he tries to push me off of him.

"No one fucks with my friend" I mutter before jumping down onto his body so that my elbow smashes into his ribs, hopefully breaking off those useless bones. He doesn't deserve to live, but I won't kill him. Killing another Vampire, or fledgling, is a serious offense.

"Where is he?" Stark bellows as he zooms into the room, pushing me off of Loren where he kneels on Loren's chest, his hands wrapped around his neck. _Looks like he's found him_.

**Emily's POV**

"Hey, come on, you and Zac will sort things out….eventually" Alex adds the last bit on as an afterthought, only making me feel even worse. I miss him so much! I need him…

"Are you supposed to be making me feel better?" I snap at her, tears still falling down my cheeks and matters are only made worse when there is knocking at my door. Who could that be?

"I'll get it" Alex calls cheerfully as she wanders to the door, opening it to an upset and nervous looking Zac. I couldn't help how I sighed at just the sight of him.

"I'll leave you two to it" Alex announces before strolling out of the room, Zac walking cautiously into the room, his eyebrows are furrowed, almost as if he's trying to think of something.

"I've missed you" he whispers; well, I guess that's a start.

"I've missed you, too. But that doesn't make me any less mad at you"

"I know, and I don't know how to make this any better. I was an asshole, I taught you wrong. I honestly didn't think you would say it to anyone else, I thought that would only be for my ears. I was wrong. I shouldn't have done it but I'm an idiot, you know that as much as I do, so please accept my apology; I can't stand to go another second longer without you. Is breá liom tú" he murmurs, his gorgeous Irish accent shining through.

"What does that last bit mean? And don't lie otherwise I will be opening a whole can of whoop-ass on you" I narrows my eyes at him, my barriers stood up in case what he says may be negative, but I highly doubt it is.

"I love you, and that's the honest truth in all senses of the word"

**Katie's POV**

God I hate packing, I can barely fold a pair of shorts, let alone a long sleeved t-shirt. Or a towel or anything made of fabric really.

"Where's my favourite shirt?" I wonder aloud as I look around my room. It's a great shirt that I love to bits, it's a black long sleeved shirt and on the belly area there is a picture of an ice cream and around the picture there is writing that says 'Give me the ice cream & no one gets hurt'. I love that shirt to bits, but I can't find it. Just as a frown appears on my face there is knocking at my door, causing me to roll my eyes as I guess that it's most likely Alex, she's probably bored.

"I swear to God if you're only hear to annoy me I will kick your as- Erik" I point out surprised when I open the door to find him stood there, my shirt in his hand. I definitely did not expect him to be here.

"We need to talk" he insists, barging his way into the room without my permission. Asshole.


	24. Someone Special

**Thank you to lexi-myrnin for writing your own POV xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-four

**Erik's POV**

Leaning against the wall I watch Katie as she sits on the bed, her eyes briefly meeting mine before she sighs. She abruptly jumps up from the bed and begins to carry on packing her bag, my heart doing something weird at the thought of her leaving. _I don't want her to go_.

"Where are you going?" I probe, keeping my voice level and calm.

"Scotland" she tells me without missing a beat; she is really set on this.

"Why?" I demand. She quickly twists around to look at me where she begins to walk over to me until she is in front of me. Only mere inches away from me.

"Because you're an asshole and I need time away from all this God damn drama. I don't even like drama as a lesson, let alone real life" she hisses, snatching her favourite shirt away from me.

With that she storms back over to her bag, throwing the shirt in without even folding it.

"I don't want you to go" I murmur, my eyes observing her every move as I see her shoulders shake lightly. Her sniffling sounding across the room. _I hate it when women cry_.

"It's not about what _you_ want; it's about what _I_ want. I really let myself get attached to you, and that's a first for me. And of course you have to break my heart" she shakes her head, letting out a much needed breath. What the heck is she talking about?

"What do you mean I broke your heart? When did I break your heart? Better yet, _how_ did I break your heart? I didn't even know that we were that serious" wrong thing to say, especially when she spins around to stare at me. Her hard glare penetrating through me.

"We weren't that serious? Is a _relationship_ not that serious to you? I am supposed to be your _girlfriend_, you are supposed to be my _boyfriend_. That right there is a commitment on its own and you say we weren't even serious? What the fuck is wrong with that thick little head of yours?" she screeches at me, her arms flailing everywhere in complete fury.

"You didn't answer my question" I really do not know how to handle girls, she must really hate me right now.

"You love Zoey" she drops the bomb plainly, her face taking on an unreadable expression as she turns around and finishes up packing her bag.

"Where's my other favourite shirt? Better yet, where is my necklace?" she thinks aloud in frustration. I walk over to her draws where I pick up her necklace off of the surface, wrapping my hand around it firmly.

"I don't love her"

"I can see it in your eyes when you look at her. Don't bullshit me" she warns me, her lower lip becoming trapped between her teeth as she looks around the room for her 'missing' necklace that just happens to be in my hand.

"Then you need your eyes testing. Sure, I care about her. Sure, I still have _some_ feelings for her but I don't love her. I can promise you that now. I don't love her; I don't think I ever could to be honest. Her life is too busy for my liking, not to mention she has been through so many lads it's ridiculous" I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"She has been with like, what, 3 boys including you? 4 at the max. Not exactly _too_ many lads is it? And anyway, she's only slept with 2 people, that much I do know. The twins' gossip" she points out, making me sigh.

"She's slept with Loren and Stark. Not me" I tell her firmly, making her laugh dryly.

"That doesn't mean anything. You love her, I can see it, and you want to sleep with her. I don't even exist when she's around and we're supposed to be going out together. You're supposed to care about me, not h-" I cut her words off there when I take two strides across the room, pressing my lips against hers in a kiss.

"Would I kiss you like that if I loved someone else? Would I even be here now trying to get you to stay if I didn't care about you, or if I wanted to be with someone else?" I question, her eyes meeting mine as she sighs, her tongue licking across her lower lip.

"I'll be gone for two weeks. I'll see you when I get back, we can talk more when we've both had time apart. If you really care about me, you'll do something to try and sort this crap out that you've caused. The doors there, and give me my necklace" she demands, holding her hand out.

"No" I tell her putting her necklace in my pocket.

"No?" she repeats with disbelief.

"I want you to have this one instead, just remember that I'll always be here for you. I care about you, and I'm well on my way to possibly loving you. You just need to give me time, I am a guy after all" I tell her, pulling out a jewellery box from my pocket that I pass to her.

"Inside that jewellery box is a necklace that my mother gave me, she told me to give it to someone special. You're that person, whether you want to believe it or not" the necklace itself is white gold and it has a heart charm on it, the main part of the heart is a blue diamond and around that blue diamond it is encrusted with regular diamonds. With that I turn around and head to the door, leaving Katie to stare at the jewellery box I have just given her. I'll prove to her that I care about her, I have two weeks to plan something special.

**Alex's POV**

As I leave Emily's I think about all of us. We've grown in so many ways; I mean I'm engaged for God's sake! To the sweetest man on earth. Just thinking about him made a massive smile come across my face which quickly went when I thought about the others. Something's happening to Lizzie at the moment and it scares me that she doesn't trust us with it. And then there's Katie and going to Scotland for a while. Not that she'll leave without her favourite shirt which is conveniently under my bed. Hehehe. I sigh as I get to my door. Things _will_ work out. They have to. I unlock my door and push it open causing me to jump when I look at my room.

"_David!_ What did you do to my room?" I scream as I take in the scene. My room is completely overturned and he is standing in the middle of it all with a triumphant look on his face, holding the box of edible condoms I had planned to give him as part of his birthday present.

"I found my birthday present! I told you I would!" he seems genuinely happy about it. I inwardly smile as I think of a way to punish him. I turn to him and smile deviously.

"Too bad you won't need them anymore" I turn to leave but that action is soon halted when David grabs me and pushes me on the bed, his lips crashing down on mine.

"I'm sorry, baby. I love you so much! I'm sorry" his heartfelt words and his cute apology leading me onto kissing him softly.

"Babe, it doesn't matter; I love you, too" I hug him hard, my arms wrapped firmly around his neck, I don't plan on letting him go for anything. Yes, things really have changed.

**AN: Here is the link to the necklace Erik gave Katie:**

**http:/www(dot)biagiothejewellers(dot)com/products/product_Tiempo5_1(dot)jpeg**


	25. Fish Out Of Water

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C. AND KRISTEN CAST!**

**Thank you to lexi-myrnin for proof reading xx**

Chapter twenty-five

**Alex's POV**

"Why do I have to come with you? I just wanted to go to the God damn zoo!" I whine. Lizzie insisted that before we leave to go meet the other's ready to go to the zoo, she had to go say goodbye to Stark, but of course I had to be dragged along as well because I made the mistake of dragging her with me to go fetch some food. I had an unbelievable craving for chicken that just had to be satisfied and there was no way in hell I was going to that cafeteria on my own. The rule specifies that you travel in groups of at least two, or say goodbye to your loved ones because you're most likely to die if you go by yourself. _Why did _I _have to be the superstitious one? Why couldn't I be the somewhat normal and sane one? Oh, that's right, I hang round with a bunch of idiots who are just as mental as me. That would explain why I can't shake off that habit. But then again, I'm sure I'm not the only one who has that superstitioun in their head. I am pretty sure Katie believes in that one as well... And so does Emily now that I think about it..._

"Just get over it, you're coming with me now" I couldn't help but burst out laughing when she said that.

"Hehehe, I'm _coming_ with you" I giggle like the child I am. I mean, come on, how could you not laugh at that?

"Alex, will you stop laughing?" Lizzie hisses as we walk up the stairs towards Stark's loft. All the teachers and the odd students dotted around are staring at me like I'm mental, it would seem I am embarrassing her. But it does deserve her right for pulling me along just so she can hug her boy toy. Why couldn't _he_ have come down to say goodbye to _her_? God knows it would have saved us the journey, thus making life, or death depending on how you view it considering that we are fledglings, easier. When we get to Stark's door Lizzie lightly knocks on it before opening it up, Stark falling off of the chair he's sat on, causing me to look away when I spot something that I never want to see again. I only have eyes for my own man's tally whacker, for a sake of a less rude word. But when I look away my eyes land on the screen of his telly where there is sex playing on the porn channel.

"Oh, for God's sake!" I bellow out it in disgust as I walk out of the room. I am not going back in there, I am going to stand out here where I know it is safe.

I am charging him every penny for the therapy I am going to need after this...

**Emily's POV**

"Where the heck are they?" I yell out randomly, I am practically vibrating on the spot with excitement. I love the zoo so much, I cannot wait to go. Oh, my, God. I cannot wait to see all the animals. I wonder if there will be an elephant there.

"Emily, spell giraffe" Beth orders, causing me to think hard. _Okay, Emily, this is your time to shine, make sure you get this right or you will forever be doomed to have the piss taken out of you_.

"G-I-R-A-P-H-E" I spell out the word, feeling very proud of myself until I hear two lots of laughing. Wait, two? Who's the other one, I mean, I can see and hear Beth laughing, but who the heck is the other person? I quickly start to look around the place until I spot someone I didn't expect back until tomorrow.

"Katie!" I yell as I run over and attack her, almost knocking her onto the floor.

"I missed you, too, now can you take five steps back? You are cracking my ribs" she groans, causing me to jump back startled.

"Woopsy" I grin at her sheepishly, Katie rolling her eyes at me.

"I thought you weren't due back until tomorrow?" Beth raises an eyebrow at her.

"You make it sound as if I am not wanted" Katie feigns sadness.

"You aren't" Beth dead pans, causing me to burst out laughing, Beth following soon after when we both spot Katie's shocked and puzzled face.

"I am officially disturbed. I have just been scarred for God damn life" Alex informs us all as she joins us, Lizzie joining our group straight after, both of them not even noticing Katie. She has been gone for like two weeks, how can they not notice her sudden appearance back in our group?

"Why, what happened now?" Beth asks with a sigh, almost as if she could guess.

"We just walked in on Stark masturbating to porn. I saw his wing wang" and that set me off on another fit of giggles...

"Was he bigger than David?" Katie jokes, but Alex gives her a look that could only be read as _'as if'_.

"You are joking right? David has a good couple on inches on him"

"I bet he does" Katie mutters over her laughs, only breaking me even further as I sit on the floor, laughing so hard that my sides were actually starting to hurt.

"Right, so the zoo" Lizzie quickly changes topic, Katie nudging me with her shoe.

"Is she still alive?" Katie asks, throwing everyone an odd look.

"She's a fledgling, of course she's alive! Look, she's still twitching. She'll be fine" Beth waves her hand in dismissal.

"Are you sure?" Alex probes, throwing me a worried look. I can only imagine how I must look to them...

The closest guess I could possibly come to is that I must look like a fish out of water...

**AN: If there is enough enthusiasm I will make the next chapter over three times as long and of course it will be their amazing trip to the zoo! Think of all the humour that is to come. Haha, come ;) xx**


	26. The Zoo

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C. AND KRISTEN CAST!**

Chapter twenty-six

**Beth's POV**

The second we get to the gates of the Zoo, the zookeeper guard steps forward, a suspicious look on his face.

"You guys are aware that it has passed midnight?" he probes, his eyes scanning the each of us. Us being me, Emily, Lizzie, Alex, Katie and Lenobia who is our consenting adult for the night. After all, we cannot leave the House of Night without a teacher, because we are classed as 'immature children'. How they came to this conclusion I will never know…

"Oh, my, God! There is a picture of a giraffe!" Emily gushes, making me face palm myself. _So much for proving to teachers we were capable to leave the school on our own_…

"I am very aware of this, young man, but I did phone up yesterday expressing that I wished to come to the zoo tonight with my class. The man in charge verified that we could come down as part of our school trip" Lenobia informs the man, the man narrowing his eyes at her.

"I want not informed of this, so your access has been denied. I suggest you turn around and walk away please"

"Oh, for Christ's sake" I mutter as I walk over to the guy, catching his eyes with mine as I penetrate his mind and force my will on him. Who knew my affinity could be so useful?

"Do you know what? Now that I think about it, I think he did say something about you guys visiting. Go right on in" he even goes as far as opening the gate for us before holding it open as we all walk inside.

"Beth, that is not the way" Lenobia scolds me, but I just dismiss her scolding with a wave of my hand.

"It's not like I used it for bad" I protest, making her sigh as she shakes her head.

"What did you do?" Katie demands, obviously suspicious of me now.

"Nothing, I just gave him one of my classic '_I-can-kill-you-with-a-spork_' looks and he gave in. You know how menacing I can be" it looks like I fooled everyone else, but not Katie, she keeps eyeing me up, almost as if she is a human lie detector, or as if she could read my thoughts. But that is just ridiculous. Telepaths don't exist. That much I do know.

Just as we walk further into the zoo I spot someone who I did not expect to see; Kalona. He is stood in front of a water fountain. Without even thinking about it I run towards him where I tackle him into the water, a burst of laughter escaping the both of us.

"You certainly know how to piss off a Dark Lord" he dead pans.

"You sound like a sith" and with that I stand up in the water where I outstretch my hand in a dramatic manner.

"Darth Kalona" I announce, Kalona rolling his eyes before he begins chuckling as he gets up, where he outstretches his wings to shake off the water from then.

**Emily's POV**

The second we got into the zoo I separate from everyone else, they all wanted to go see the animals they labelled as being '_cool_'. As in, they wanted to see all the exciting animals like vicious lions and ferocious tigers, and poisonous snakes. It is ridiculous, what happened to just visiting the everyday animals such as the elephant or a giraffe? I shake my head at such ludicrous thoughts as I head over towards the general animal section; well, that's what I call it anyway. If I remember correctly, there should be the elephants on one side of the path, the path should lead down to where the llama's pen is and then on the other side of the path there should be…

"Giraffes!" I call out cheerfully, my eyes widening when spot something I never thought I would ever see. My amazing Zac sat on a giraffe, a huge grin on his face before he climbs down, causing me to run over to him and launch myself into his arms.

"I didn't know you were coming to the zoo!"

"I knew you were, so I thought I would surprise you, my sweet" he murmurs in my ear, his arms wrapped tightly around me before the giraffe lowers his neck, giving Zac a slight nudge. Almost as if he was trying to say '_hey, give me some love_'. I love giraffes. I should draw one. Or maybe I can just buy a poster. Or I can do both. I wonder if they do giraffe books. _All about giraffes: how to look after one_. That's it, I'm adopting a giraffe. My mind has been made up.

"Hey, there, George" Zac calmly strokes the top of the giraffe's head, almost as if he has done that on a regular basis since he was born.

"He won't bite, will he?"

"Don't be stupid, Emily. Giraffe's don't bite" and to prove his point, Zac grabs my hand and pulls me closer to the giraffe where he places my hand on part of the giraffe's long neck. George nudging my side in encouragement. Does this Giraffe just understand me or something?

"I would love to ride him like you did"

"Like you did me last night?" and in response to his words I slap his arm. He knows very well we didn't do _that_ last night; we just cuddled and watched a film. Although I may have ended up on his lap as we made out throughout the majority of the film…

"I'm being serious; I would love to go around the zoo on him. It would be so cool!" I gush, and almost right on cue the giraffe lowers down, George nudging me with his head until I get to the side of his body. I look at him, trying to figure out how he can understand me. All he does is nod at me before pushing me closer to him. Okay, this is freaky. I think he can read my mind, or understand me, or something. It is weird and I don't have a clue what the heck is going on.

"I think George wants to make your wish come true. Come on, I'll help you on" Zac chuckles as he comes up behind me and lifts me up onto George before he jumps on behind me.

"This is so cool" I grin as George gets up and starts to walk around his huge pen, but I would love to take him out throughout the zoo instead of being confined in just this pen. And almost as if he heard my thoughts he head over towards the gate, turning his head to look at Zac expectantly. I think I may be an animal whisperer…

**Alex's POV**

I can't believe those whores! They upped and bloody left me. When we got into the zoo, Beth ran and attacked Kalona, Emily went off to go see what she classes as being '_general animals_', Lizzie and Katie buggered off to go see the reptile house, leaving me to wander the zoo on my own. Just don't ask me where Lenobia is, I actually have no clue where she could be. I will just assume she is heading over to the part of the zoo where they give out horse rides. She loves horses after all.

"Might as well go see the owls…maybe I will find a snow owl like the one in Harry Potter!" I gush to myself as I head in that direction, my excitement building. But I can't help but wonder why Kalona was here…

"David!" I yell at the top of my voice, my eyes widening when I spot him stood there, a cute adorable smile on his face as a snow owl sits on his outstretched arm. In one quick movement of his arm he sends the owl flying over to me where it lands on my arm that I outstretch for it. It has some sort of small rolled up piece of paper in its beak. I take it, the owl shooting back over to David, leaving me there throwing him a weird look as I slowly unravel the paper to find a love note.

'_What is love? Those who don't like it call it responsibility. Those who play with it call it a game. Those who don't have it call it a dream. Those who understand it call it destiny. And me, I call it you'_

Is written on the paper, my heart inflating at his kind, romantic words. My, God, if I did not fall in love with him even more right now, then there has to be something wrong with me.

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again, plus an eternity" I whisper, knowing that he can hear me, before I run over to him, the owl flying into the air as he captures me in his arms, his lips attacking mine. He keeps one arm wrapped tightly around my waist, while his spare hand jumps into my hair as he deepens the kiss, conveying his every thought, feeling and emotion to me.

"I love you" he murmurs, his fingers running through my hair as he looks into my eyes. I don't care what anyone says, I have the best boyfriend out of me and all my friends.

**Lizzie's POV**

"All the boys must be here. If Kalona is here, no doubt all of them are here. After all, they tend to share idea and usually they all follow one idea" I note thoughtfully, Katie sighing next to me.

"Well, you lot all go have fun then, if that is the case. I'll go look at the meerkats" she notes before walking off, not even giving me a chance to answer her. Okay, I understand that she and Erik are on bad terms lately, but there is no need for her to act like that. She is just being ridiculous. Nothing is going to be solved if she doesn't actually physically talk to someone. Whether it be someone in our group or Erik himself. I shake my head at her, a loud roaring sound making me jump out of my skin as I leap backwards, falling on my ass as a lion approaches me. _I thought those God damn things were supposed to be locked up somewhere._

"Calm down, baby, it's me. Aslan is well trained, don't worry" Stark assures me, all my fear quickly evaporating as excitement fills me.

"He is named after the awesome lion in _Narnia_? My life is officially complete"

"I thought I completed your life?" he pouts at me.

"You did, but I still had a small place left for this" I smile at him, Stark rolling his eyes at me before he outstretches his hand for me. I quickly rush over to him and take hold of his hand where he pulls me onto the lion in front of him. I stroke the mane of Aslan, him letting out an appreciative growl.

"He is adorable. I want one" I tell Stark as I look back at him, just in time to see him gain this huge grin on his face.

"Oh, sweetie, I can be a lion if you want me to be" he breathes in my ear, sending a shiver of delight through me. I bet he can.

"Stop it; I came here to see the animals"

"I am an animal" he murmurs as he kisses my neck.

"You're being silly" I roll my eyes just as Aslan begins to move forward, my worry striking up again. Is he taking us back to his den where he will eat us? No, don't be stupid, we can just run off if that is the case. We are Fledglings, well, I am, Stark is a full grown sexy Vampire. One who needs to stop flirting otherwise I am going to kick his ass. I came for an innocent day at the zoo, not to be flirted with by Stark.

**Katie's POV**

So everyone has most likely partnered off bar me. I never thought I could feel so miserable in my life. I sit down on the bench, my hand diving to the necklace Erik gave me before I left for Scotland. I has a great time in Scotland, but I missed him. I really did. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes just thinking about him, but what actually made them fall was when I spotted him. Stood leant up against a tree as he watched me, a small smile on his face. I quickly jump up; my watery eyes attached to his as I try to resist the urge to grin like a fool.

"I'm fed up those tears" he murmurs when he gets to me, making me laugh quietly before I throw myself in his arms. One of his arms wrapping tightly around me while he hold the other one up in the air. _Oh, he has something in his hand_.

"I got this for you. I didn't steal it, I just know how much you love them and I knew you wanted a pet, so…" he pulls his hand down to present me with a market pup, one that couldn't be more than about 4, maybe 5, weeks old. It's so small and fluffy, it's so adorable.

"Aww! It's gorgeous, but they won't let me take this little thing back with me. We're only allowed cats" I sigh as I take the little meerkat out of Erik's hands. It's so small. The poor little thing isn't much bigger than my one hand.

"It's a he, for starters, and they are a type of cat to be fair. Their name is Dutch and when translated it means _marsh cat_" he informs me. To say how we parted two weeks ago, this seems so normal. It's almost like nothing ever happened it.

"You know we need to talk, right?" I cock an eyebrow at him. With that he sighs, before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I know"

"For one, though, where would this little guy live? He needs a proper habitat"

"While you were away I built a mini enclosure for him, it resembles his home so he should settle down in there as long as we feed him correctly" when he said we I couldn't help but smile. So he does want an us.

"We'd better talk. And not about this little guy, but about us" I dead pan, Erik nodding slowly before motioning to a general direction. He obviously has somewhere in mind for this chat.

**AN: So, how do you think their chat will go? Please do let me know your thoughts and feelings on the matter xx**


	27. Newcomer

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C. AND KRISTEN CAST!**

**I am so sorry for not updating in months, but I will attempt to update more often, just make sure you all prompt me and remind me. xx**

Chapter twenty-six

**Lizzie's POV**

"Okay, who the heck let the meerkat out?" I yell out when I see a tiny little meerkat run along the wall before it stops and stands up erect, I would say it couldn't be much taller than about 15 centimetres, give or take a few centimetres.

"I didn't do it!" Alex holds her hands up in surrender, causing me to roll my eyes at her as I look over at Beth who just shrugs, obviously not moved by any of this.

"There you are." Katie shouts as she rushes over to the meerkat where she picks the little thing up, I couldn't help shaking my head. I should have known.

"Where the heck did you get that lil guy?" Alex probes as she wanders over to Katie to admire the little meerkat, not that Katie will be allowed to keep it. Especially when Lenobia sees it.

"Erik gave me him." oh…

"I thought you two were…you know…"

"Split up?" Stark finishes my sentence off, making me nod. I am only stating facts here, and the fact is that those two were split up.

"Yeah, we were." she nods, her hand going to the golden locket around her neck, I am sure I have never seen that locket before. She usually wears a different necklace…

"You dirty dog." Stark laughs as Erik appears around the corner, Stark taking off towards him, obviously eager for some gossip. I swear to God Stark is worse than a gossiping granny.

"You got back with him? After _everything_ he has put you through you got back with him?" Alex practically screams at her, Katie just shrugging as she goes to sit on the wall beside Emily who is faffing with a loose thread on her shirt.

"On a new topic all together, where the heck is Lenobia?" Beth cocks an eyebrow, her gaze moving to Kalona who gives her a certain look before shrugging.

"She's probably trying to find some horses to admire." Alex states sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.

"I think you will find I was actually trying to find you lot, and I see you found some friends along the way." Lenobia sighs as she takes in all of the boys who are with us, her gaze moving to Erik and Stark as they join the group awkwardly.

"Whoa stop!" Emily jumps up, her hands held out as she presents us with a horrified expression.

"What? Why?" Lenobia looks around the area as Emily rushes over to her and kneels down on the floor in front of Lenobia, all of our eyes going to the floor where we can see a small baby snail.

"You scared the poor little guy. He doesn't want you to crush him."

"Have you lost your mind, Emily?" Zac probes as he crouches down beside her, him throwing her a very worried look.

"Emily, can you tell me what other animals are thinking?" Lenobia gets down to her level near the floor, Lenobia's eyes taking in the small baby snail and its swirls that go along its tiny shell.

"Well that little meerkat Katie has is thinking about crickets and worms"

"Oh, dear! He's hungry" Katie gushes before rushing off, leaving everyone looking very confused and staring after her, Erik just shaking his head. I wonder if those two actually talked things through or not, they haven't exactly hinted at it yet.

"A remarkable and unusual afinity. You need to make sure you use it wisely and always cherish it, not many fledglings have an afinity such as that." Lenobia remarks just as somebody else approaches us.

**Katie's POV**

After grabbing a few boxes of bugs for my new meerkat, I rush back to the group where I find everyone staring gormlessly at something. I make my way through them to come to stand to the front, this huge grin forming on my face as I rush to the newcomer, after passing my meerkat and the bugs to Emily, where I wrap my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Hey, little minx." He smirks down at me, making me whack his chest playfully. He knows I hate it when he calls me that.

"Hey, douche." I retort, making his smirk turn into a frown. If he wants to call me a nickname I hate, I'll do the same for him.

"And I wonder why I missed you." He mutters, making me giggle as I pull back from him.

"Everyone, this is Leo. He is from the Scottish House of Night; I honestly didn't expect him to be here." I tell them. Leo is about 6ft tall, he has dark black hair and he has bright green eyes. Very mesmerising green eyes. I have always regarded Leo as being a kind of Goth cross. I say cross because he's like himself, just a normal guy who wears jeans and stuff like that, but he has this dark attitude about him. Something I have always found intriguing.

"You alright, Mustafa?" Beth calls out, making Leo frown at her.

"It's Leo."

"Yeah, but I prefer Mustafa. The name Leo reminds me of lions and lions remind me of Mustafa." Beth shrugs as if it is nothing, but what she doesn't realise is that Leo doesn't take well to people calling him anything but Leo, unless they are one of his close friends.

"Leo came here from the Scotland House of Night to experience what it is like in our House of Night, therefore he will be spending the next few months with us, and if at the end of it he finds he enjoys and prefers it at our House of Night, he will transfer over here." Lenobia pipes in before that petty argument could escalate any further. Something which I find to be a very wise decision.

"I'll introduce everyone." I grin as I walk over to everyone. "Stark, Erik, Kalona, James, Beth, Alex, Lizzie and Emily." I point to each person separately but when I get to Emily I take back my meerkat, the poor little guy feels rather cold.

"And I'm Lenobia. It is a pleasure to meet you, who sent you up here?"

"I did, I informed him when he phoned up that we would be here; he said he would join us after dropping his belongings off at the House of Night." Kalona informs us all, everyone nodding in acceptance, but I couldn't help but notice how Erik was staring at me, how his gaze was very unbelieving. He's looking at me in a way no one has ever looked at me in before. What have I done?

"It's a pleasure to meet you all; there are many wee lassies here who have caught my eye. But I must admit I rather enjoy the look of this one here." Leo smirks as he grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug, whilst being careful of my little meerkat, his lips pressing a light kiss to my cheek. I couldn't help but giggle as I hit his chest and pull back, just for Erik to come and wrap his arms around my waist from behind me. I think someone is a little jealous.

"I love your accent!" Alex states giddily as everyone begins to walk towards the exit, ready to head back to the House of Night.

"Who's he then? How the fuck do you know him?" Erik demands as we trail behind the group in front of us, they are all pouncing and questioning Leo. Everyone bar Beth who is staring at him suspiciously, but I'm sure she will warm up to him one day.

"He's a friend, he's the one who took care of me and watched over me while I was over in Scotland. He's been good to me."

"Was he just a friend? Are you sure he wasn't a fuck buddy?"

"I cannot believe how jealous you are acting."

"You're not denying it."

"What is there to deny? And what business is it of yours? I was single when I went up there, I could have done anything I like with him. But do you know what? Just because I was single didn't mean I was going to sleep with him, in fact, I didn't sleep with him. I spent most of the nights crying as I thought about you, I missed you. He comforted me. We're not interested in each other like that." I snap at him, Erik hanging his head in shame. I can't believe he would even suggest I would go off and sleep with Leo, I feel like he has pegged me down as some slut. I am not a slut. My inner thoughts are soon disrupted when I hear a loud screech, which puts all my nerves on edge.


End file.
